Mourir au crépuscule
by Asukarah
Summary: Voici huit mois et quinze jours que sa nouvelle mère la porte dans son ventre. J’entendis les premiers cris du bébé. Le cri de la vie. -Bella vient de naître… Dis-je avec un grand sourire. Edward était déjà loin. /Sci-fi à partir du 10ème chapitre/
1. Prologue

Coucou. Ceci est une one-shot que je voulais écrire depuis il y a un bon moment... J'espère que vous aimerez.

******

Mourir au crépuscule

_-Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé…_

_-EDWARD !_

_Je voulus le retenir mais il était déjà loin…_

Dix ans plus tard.

Polyclinique. New-york. 15h00

J'ouvris la porte, entrais, puis on me fit patienter quelque instant car le médecin qui me suivait n'était pas encore disponible… Deux minutes plus tard, il entra dans la salle d'attente, il me sourit, je le suivis.

-Bonjour Docteur Bleese. Quand nous arrivâmes dans son bureau.

-Bonjour Mlle Swan… Me dit-il simplement mal à l'aise. Asseyez-vous je vous prie.

Je m'asseyais donc. Il me regardais de façon désolé. Comme je ne disais rien, il s'éclaircit la voix et commença :

-Nous avons les résultats des tests que nous vous avons fait passer… Il se tut. Hésitant.

-Et ?

-Vous êtes atteinte d'un cancer. En phase finale.

Je ne répondis rien. Trop heureuse de voir mon calvaire, enfin, prendre fin.

-Vous allez bien ? Mademoiselle Swan?

Il devait se demander pourquoi je souriais.

-_Oh oui, très bien !_ Voulus-je répondre, mais m'y abstins. Mais non… J'ai un cancer en phase final… Combien de temps me reste t-il ?

-M… Moins de deux mois.

-_Parfait !_ Bon. Je me levais de la chaise.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Du calme Docteur ! dis-je d'une voix joyeuse, c'était plus fort que moi. Je ne vais pas mourir maintenant !

Il me regarda sidéré. Puis il se leva aussi. Me scrutant intensément.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Vous n'êtes pas inquiète ?

-Inquiète ? Pourquoi ? C'eut l'effet de le rendre plus inquiet qu'il ne l'était. _Il doit se demander si je ne suis pas folle._

-D'habitude, les gens se lamentent, crient, pleurent, demandent qu'on les aide…

-Parce que vous pouvez ? le coupais-je.

-Euh, oui… Parfois… Mais… Nous ne pouvons rien pour vous… Je…

-Vous voulez peut-être que je vous supplie de me sauver alors qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir ?

Il ne su quoi répondre. Il ne pouvait rien répondre. Je me tournais vers la porte.

-Bella. M'appela-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

Je m'arrêtais.

-Je t'aime.

-Merci.

J'avais répondu avec une totale indifférence. Qu'était l'amour après tout ? C'était justement elle qui me tuait à petit feu. Au moment ou je prenais la poignée, je me retournais vers lui, lui fit mon plus beau sourire :

-Merci, Docteur Blesse. Et adieu.

Puis partie. Je démissionnais le soir même et décidais de prendre le premier avion pour la Floride passer deux semaine avec Renée… Je ferai pareil avec Charlie. Depuis que Ed… Je tombais à genoux prise d'une douleur intolérable à la poitrine… C'était toujours comme ça, quand je pensais à… _lui._

Je me levais et mettais ma valise dans ma voiture dès que je sentis la douleur diminuer. « Diminuer » parce qu'elle ne disparaissait jamais. Elle était omniprésente. Tant qu'elle était désormais une partie de moi-même.

Je me levais, regardais le ciel. Je sentis les larmes couler. Ça m'étonna car je croyais ne plus avoir une seule goutte de larmes en moi, tant j'avais pleuré…

Je les essayais, épuisée. Je décidais de ne pas parler à Renée ni même à Charlie de ma maladie. Ils finiront par s'en rendre compte de toute façon. Mais, je ne serai plus là. J'allais à l'aéroport et m'envolais pour la Floride.

------- -------- ------ --------

-Au revoir Bella ! Reviens me voir souvent ! me dit papa, alors qu'il partait au boulot. J'avais catégoriquement refusé qu'il m'emmène à l'aéroport, sous prétexte de ne pas aimer de telles séparations.

-Dès que je pourrais ! _Adieu papa… _Pensais-je en le serrant dans mes bras. Tu vas me manquer.

-Ah… Euh, toi aussi, tu vas me manquer…

Nous nous regardâmes un bon moment en silence. Je souris et dis :

-Tu es un très bon père… Dommage que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te connaître un peu plus.

Ma phrase sembla le déboussoler… Il rougit :

-Je regrette aussi…

Je regardais l'heure.

-Tu vas être en retard. T'inquiète pas je connais le chemin, je ne me perdrai pas en route.

-Appelles-moi dès que tu seras arrivée, d'accord ?

-Promis… _Je n'arriverais pas, jamais._ Allé, bye !

Dès qu'il partit je rangeais mes affaire et sortis les photos (qu'_ils _avaient probablement oublié d'emmener) que j'avais découvert quelque années plus tôt (et que je n'avais pas eu la force de détruire) et le flacon qui contenant ma délivrance. Le poison. J'ai eu l'idée en relisant Roméo et Juliette. Sauf que mon poison à moi, est à effet lent. S'_il _voulait encore de moi. Je suppose que lorsque Alice lui dira que je l'attend, _il _viendra. Je me mordis la langue pour m'empêcher d'espérer quoi que ce soit.

Je contemplais le flacon. Dix ans d'atroce souffrance se résumer à 20 minutes d'agonie… Je ne pouvais espérer mieux.

Je fermais la porte de la maison, rangeais ma valise et jetais un dernier coup d'œil à l'endroit ou j'avais habité jusqu'à ce qu'_il_ parte. Puis m'en allais… Me dirigeant à _leur_ ancienne demeure.

--------- ------- ------ --------

Je parcourais les couloirs vides de la maison. Ça me faisait tellement bizarre de ne rien voir à part poussière, toile d'araignée, toile d'araignée et poussière.

J'arrivais à l'escalier. Tant de souvenir… Tant d… d'amour… et de souffrance. J'avais la tête qui tournait. Quelle importance ? Je montais les marches. Je jetais un œil sur chaque salle. Finalement, je n'en pus plus, je courais vers _sa _chambre, incapable de supporter le temps que je mettais pour l'atteindre. Je mentirais si je disais que j'y étais arrivée indemne. Je suis tombée me faisant très mal à la jambe. Je crois qu'elle s'est cassée. De toute façon, cela n'a pas d'importance. Du moins, plus maintenant.

J'ouvris la porte et avança. Je revoyais tout. Avec la même netteté que si je les vivais encore. Là, maintenant. Mais… non. C'était comme si tous les meubles allaient apparaître et Edward rire à gorge déployée me disant : « tu as crus que j'étais vraiment parti ? »

Je me laissais tomber et laissais libre cour à mon désespoir si longtemps réprimé. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je souffrais autant. Alors tant qu'à faire, je me mis à crier son prénom :

-EDWARD, EDWARD, EDWARD , EDWARD , EDWARD , EDWARD …

Je ne sais combien de fois je l'appelai…

-…. Edward, Edward.

Jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus la force de dire quoi que ce soit.

Ce fut une délivrance de l'avoir appelé. D'avoir eu la force de l'appeler. Même si ça faisait mal. Trop mal. Insupportablement mal.

Je restais allongée puis regardais l'heure. 17h42. Je sortis de mon sac à main le bouillon d'onze heures (*) et _sa_ photo. Je bus tout le contenu de la bouteille. C'était pire que manger des vers de terres bouillis. Puis je m'assis et attendis. Peu de temps après je commençais à sentir les effets. Je finis par m'allonger, je commençais à regretter ce que je venais de faire. Peut-être parce que je voulais vivre… Peut-être parce que je voulais _le _revoir encore une fois… Une dernière fois. Le ciel s'assombrit. C'était le crépuscule. Je me souvins de ce qu'il m'avait dit au bal la première année qu'on s'est rencontrée… Aujourd'hui j'étais seule. La salle plongeait peu à peu dans les ténèbres et moi… J'entrais peu à peu dans le monde du Dieu des mort.

Je fermais les yeux et je vis tous les bons moments passés avec lui défiler sous mes paupières. J'avais été si heureuse de l'avoir aimer. Je ne regrettais rien. Sauf peut-être ne pas vivre encore à ses cotés. Je rouvrais les yeux et dis en pleurant :

-Si tu savais combien je t'aimais. J'employais déjà l'imparfait. Je regrettais d'avoir espéré.

Je fixais le ciel même quand ma vue ne me permis pas de distinguer grand chose et que la douleur m'empêchais de me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Je commençais à m'endormir.

-BELLA !

J'ouvris les yeux. Je le reconnus. Il était là. Accroupi, moi dans ses bras.

-_Edward. _Je le fixais.

Ses yeux était tout noir. Il tremblait, horrifié. J'aurais voulu le rassurer, lui dire que maintenant, j'allais bien. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger une seule partie de mon corps. Je fermais les yeux et lui tendis ma bouche pour qu'il m'embrasse. C'est ce qu'il fit avec tant d'ardeur que je regrettais ne pouvoir lui rendre son baiser avec fougue. Maintenant je pouvais mourir en paix. Je l'ai revu, il m'a embrassé. Que pouvais-je espérer de plus ?

-Non Bella ! je t'en pris. Ne me quitte pas.

Je lui fis le regard le plus doux que je n'ai plus fait depuis ce qui m'a semblé, des siècle.

Je lui lançais un dernier regard avant d'entrer dans le royaume d'Hadès.

******

le bouillon d'onze heure = le poison (je voulais changer de mot -_-' )

Alors? Avez-vous eu besoin de mouchoir? Qu'en pensez-vous? Donnez moi vos impressions dans reviews.

Asukarah


	2. Chapitre 1

**Cette histoire est une suite probable de ma fic « Mourir au crépuscule » et j'espère qu'il vous a plu :) .**

**A la base, l'histoire était sensée être finie mais puisque apparemment, vous attendez un suite… Et bien la voilà :)**

**Et j'espère que vous aimerez ;)**

**********

Chap1

Pov Edward

Je l'embrassais avec désespoir.

-Non Bella ! je t'en pris. Ne me quitte pas.

Je la suppliais de ne pas mourir. L'idée de la transformer me vint mais :

-Il est trop tard Edward. On ne peut plus rien pour elle. Me dit Alice dans mon dos. C'est fini.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle meurt… A quoi ont servis toutes ces années ? Tout ce temps que j'ai gaspillé pour qu'elle puisse vivre ? Survivre ?

Elle me fixais toujours. Mais maintenant, elle semblait sereine. Elle sembla accepter de mourir. De me quitter.

Elle laissa sa tête reposer sur mon torse. Elle me regarda un moment. Puis ferma les yeux. Pour ne jamais les rouvrir.

Emportant avec elle, et mon cœur et mon âme.

Pov Bella

Ses yeux était tout noir. Il tremblait, horrifié. J'aurais voulu le rassurer, lui dire que maintenant, j'allais bien. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger une seule partie de mon corps. Je fermais les yeux et lui tendis ma bouche pour qu'il m'embrasse. C'est ce qu'il fit avec tant d'ardeur que je regrettais ne pouvoir lui rendre son baiser avec fougue. Maintenant je pouvais mourir en paix. Je l'ai revu, il m'a embrassé. Que pouvais-je espérer de plus ?

-Non Bella ! je t'en pris. Ne me quitte pas.

Je lui fis le regard le plus doux que je n'ai plus fait depuis ce qui m'a semblé, des siècle.

Je lui lançais un dernier regard avant d'entrer dans le royaume d'Hadès.

Que pouvais-je espérer de plus ? Peut-être… De pouvoir l'aimer… et vivre près de lui.

Pov Edward

Je regardais le corps inerte de ce qui était ma seule raison d'exister. Endormie à jamais. Il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Aller à Volterra.

-Non Edward. Tu n'en feras rien. Me dit Alice.

Elle sanglotait. Esmée avait le cœur brisé, le mien était en poussière, Carlisle était dans le même état qu'Esmée. Emmett n'en croyait pas que Bella soit morte. Même Rosalie, à ma plus grande surprise, était touché par sa disparition. Mais quelle importance à présent ? Bella était morte. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer la rejoindre, si Dieu me le permet, ou aller en enfer que de supporter ce monde sans elle.

Je ne lui répondis rien.

- Tu n'en feras rien. M'assura-t-elle, une fois de plus.

-Pourquoi ? Dis-je d'une voix sans timbre ni expression. Je ne reconnus pas, moi-même, ma propre voix.

-Elle reviendra. Dit-elle.

Je fixais ma belle et ne pensais qu'à elle. Ce qu'Alice disait, je n'y cru pas.

-Elle renaîtra et t'attendra. Prédit-elle.

-Quand ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être dans trente ans ou un siècle.

Je l'écoutais qu'à moitié.

-Tu dois être patient Edward. Sois courageux. Attend la. Ne meurs pas.

Je vis les images défiler dans la tête d'Alice. Je fixais le visage serein de Bella. M'aimait-elle au point de renaître pour me rejoindre ?

-_Reviens moi vite. _Pensais-je en l'embrassant. _Je t'attendrai. Quelque soit le temps que tu mettras._

_-_Qui vivra, verra. Me certifia Alice.

-J'espère que tu as raison. Répondis-je.

_-_-_-_-_-_

Il arrive parfois que les Dieux accordent aux humains de renaître. C'est grâce à ces Dieux que certaines choses, même les choses les plus improbables, tel que l'existence des vampires ou des loup-garou, ou la réincarnation d'un très grand nombre de personnes dans un même endroit à une même époque, existent. Aphrodite, déesse de l'amour, du désir et de la beauté, très émue par l'histoire de Bella, partit retrouver celle-ci dans le royaume des mort.

Pov Bella.

Je ne sais depuis combien de temps, je suis ici… Un seconde ? Un an ? Un siècle ? Je ne sais pas. Je savais que j'étais morte, ils (les anges) me l'ont dit. Même si je le savais déjà. Je me souviens de ma vie… d'avant. Seulement que je m'appelle Bella. Que j'aime Edward… Qu'il est un vampire.

-Bella. M'appela un soprano ancestrale et délicat, une voix si belle que j'eus du mal à bouger dans l'immédiat. Je compris que ce n'était ni un ange, ni un trépassé qui me parlait. J'étais curieuse de savoir qui c'était mais j'étais bloquée… Cette voix dégageait tant de sagesse, de grandeur, de dignité… et de sensualité..

-_Veut-elle me demander en mariage ? _ne pus-je m'empêcher de me demander tant la séduction de _cette _voix était, pour le moins, déconcertante.

Elle gloussa dans mon dos.

-Retourne-toi. M'ordonna-t-elle avec douceur.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Une femme indescriptible se tenait debout devant moi. Ses cheveux longs et argentés caressaient son visage fin et délicat. Elle était… divinement belle et sublime.

Elle sourit quand je pensai cela. Ici, toutes nos pensées sont connues de tout le monde mais je comprend que ce soit parfois extrêmement Une étrange aura se dégageait de tout son corps.

-Je suis la Déesse Aphrodite. Et cette aura, que tu as remarquée, est celle qui permet à certains être de cohabiter ensemble, voir de s'aimer.

Elle fit une pose tout en me détaillant.

-Tu es très jolie. J'aurais rougis si je l'avais pu… Je voulus riposter mais elle me devança en changeant de sujet. Sais-tu qu'Edward t'attend en se moment même.

-Oui. Nous les morts savions tous… Enfin presque.

-Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le retrouver ?

-Parce que… Je ne peux pas. Dis-je avec tristesse.

Je répondais à ses questions, même si je savais qu'elle connaissait déjà les réponses.

-On m'a dit qu'il nous était impossible de retourner sur Terre. Continuais-je.

-Par vos propres moyens. En me souriant avec sensibilité. Rien n'est impossible… M'assura-t-elle. Ni ici ni ailleurs, il suffit d'y croire.

-Je n'ai aucun pouvoir. Et je ne peux pas m'en inventer, ni y croire.

-Aimes-tu Edward ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sur que je l'aime ! Je l'aime à en mourir. J'étais si à l'aise avec la Déesse Aphrodite que j'avais l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours. Mais je suis déjà morte. Continuais en la voyant prendre un air amusé.

-Donc, il te suffit de me demander mon aide.

-Mais je n'ai rien en échange. Me lamentais-je, au comble du désespoir.

-Je ne te demande rien en échange, j'ai déjà tout! me garantit-elle de sa mélodieuse voix. Je veux juste que tu fasses une chose.

-Quoi donc ?

-Etendre mon pouvoir en aimant, comme tu l'as toujours fait, l'élu de ton cœur.

-_Ce ne sera pas bien difficile_. Pensais-je.

Elle se leva avec grâce et posa sa paume droite sur mon front, toujours aussi gracieuse.

-Par le pouvoir que m'ont attribué les anciens

Par la vertu de l'amour

Par ma volonté et à moi seule

Moi, Déesse Aphrodite

Je t'accorde, à toi, Bella

De renaître et de vivre aux cotés,

Pour le meilleur et pour le pire,

D'Edward, ton cher et tendre aimé.

Je quittais les cieux pour revenir parmi les hommes. Je regrettais cependant de ne pas avoir fait une chose. C'est d'avoir oublié de demander si les vampires avaient droit ou non au Paradis.

_-_-_-_-_-_

Pov Alice

Voici près de deux siècle que Bella est morte…

Maintenant nous attendons qu'elle renaisse.

Voici huit mois et quinze jours que sa nouvelle mère la porte dans son ventre.

Ce qui est étrange, c'est que tous ceux que nous avons connus à l'époque avec Bella sont ici. Le plus étrange, c'est que l'histoire semble se répéter, comme si les Dieux nous accordaient une nouvelle chance. « Nous » parce que depuis la disparition de Bella a été l'étape difficile de notre existence. Même Rosalie en a souffert, même si elle ne le dit pas. Il a fallut qu'on se mette à six pour forcer Edward à venir « manger » avec nous, il voulait à tout prix veiller sur Renée. Pour garantir la naissance de Bella. Il ne l'a pas dit, mais je suis sure que c'est ça.

Tout à coup, je me figeais, Edward devint attentif à ce que je voyais, Jasper vint près de moi et les autres étaient aux aguets..

-Alice ? Qu'y a-t-il. Me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

J'entendis les premiers cris du bébé. Le cri de la vie.

-Bella vient de naître… Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Edward était déjà loin.

**********

**Alors ? vous en pensez quoi ?**

**Je suis entrain de réfléchir pour la suite :)**

**Soyez patient ;)**

**Mata aimashou (=à bientôt)**

**Kiss ! kiss !**

**Asukarah**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Ohayo gosaimasu! Go genki ika ga desu ka? (= Bonjour? comment allez-vous?)**

**Ouf! Je viens de finir mon second chapitre.**

**Je voulais vous faire voir l'enfance de Bella avant de vraiment rentrer dans le sujet... Je ne savais pas trop comment le présenter, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez ;)**

**********

Chapitre 2_ Enfance

_Il est des fois que les gens qui rennaissent gardent les souvenirs de leurs vies passées… Ce qui est très, très rare… Les souvenirs s'évanouissent toujours avec le corps qui les contenaient … Parfois, ils réussissent à s'échapper pour renaître avec leurs maîtres._

_Autant il est rare de garder souvenir, il tire même de l'impossible qu'un groupe de personnes de tout âge ayant vécu à la même époque au même endroit puissent revenir chez les vivants... A une autre même époque et dans un autre même endroit…_

_Mais quand il s'agit de la décision des Dieux, et que justement, c'était de cela qu'il s'agissait... Il n'était pas faux de dire que RIEN n'était impossible._

Pov Renée

J'observais ma tendre petite fille dessiner un petit bonhomme aux yeux jaunes. Elle dessinait plutôt bien pour son âge (et je savais de quoi je parlais), alors qu'elle commençait à peine à parler (enfin… Depuis qu'elle a deux, trois ans).

-Qui est-ce ? lui demandais-je.

Elle ne sembla pas m'entendre, elle était beaucoup trop concentré. J'attendis le temps qu'elle finisse le corps pour reformuler ma question.

-Edwayd. Répondit-elle sans hésiter.

-Mais hier il avait les yeux noir !

-Je sais. Ché noymal… Mais je peux pas te diye pouyquoi. Ché un che… che..

-Un secret ?

-Viii !

-Qui est Edward ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dis ! s'exclama-t-elle de sa voix enfantine.

-Je veux que tu le redise. Dis-je amusée par l'agacement qui s'affichait sur son visage innocent.

-Chétait mon amouyeux dans mon autye vie et on chaimait vyaiment.. Répondit-elle avec une moue boudeuse, elle savait que ça m'amusait. JE l'aimais vyaiment.

-Je te crois. Articulais-je en m'évertuant à ne pas éclater de rire. C'était tellement étrange d'entendre une gamine parler comme une… comme si elle était une fille plus grande que la réalité et quelle imagination ont parfois les enfants ! Heureusement qu'elle n'avait que cinq ans. Et vous vous êtes mariés quand ?

-Jamais… Dit-elle en devenant triste. Tellement que je manquais de la croire. Il est payti payce que il ne m'aimait plus… ché che qu'il a dit… Mais je chais que chétait faut et qu'il m'aime encoye…

Elle ne m'avait jamais raconté cette partie là, je sentis des larmes couler le longs de mes joues. Je ne savais vraiment pas si devais la croire ou ne pas la croire… Ou plus simplement si je la croyais ou pas… En même temps, cette histoire était bonne à dormir debout. Je choisis le meilleur parti qui se présentait à moi : celui du « je n'ai aucune opinion ».

-Bella, ma chérie ?

Elle me regarda.

-Tu… Je préférerai que tu ne raconte ça à personne d'autre qu'à moi, d'accord ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce sera mieux comme ça, crois-moi.

Elle hocha la tête. Ce que j'adorais chez mon petit ange, c'est sa façon de prendre les choses sans trop poser de questions. Elle me rappelle Charlie. Moi-même je me sentis m'assombrir. J'étais toujours triste en pensant à la façon dont je m'étais comporté avec lui lorsque je l'ai quitté. Certes, je l'aimais encore, mais je ne supportais plus Forks. Le pire c'est que j'avais emmené Bella avec moi, le laissant seul, alors qu'elle semblait attaché à cette ville tout en détestant son climat et l'avait privé de père par la même occasion (même si elle va chez lui pendant un mois chaque été). Je me donnais une gifle. Je me rendis compte que je l'avais réellement fait que lorsque je sentis la douleur.

-Qu'èche qu'il y a, maman ?

-Rien. Dis-je.

-Tu es chure ?

-Oui.

Elle me posa un regard qui semblait vouloir dire : « genre je vais te croire ». Puis reposa son regard sur son dessin.

-Demain, tu vas en cours de danse.

Réaction immédiate.

-Non. M'assura-elle, essayant de rester calme, sans arrêter sa contemplation.

-Bella…

-Je chuis nulle, je n'iyais pas. Et de toute façon, je n'aime pas danser.

-Ne parle pas comme ça ! On ne croirait pas entendre un bébé (quoique un bébé ne serait pas entrain de riposter). _Une jeune ados qui commence sa crise d'adolescence, plutôt…_

-Je chuis un bébé, tu l'as dit tout à l'heure. Se borna-t-elle de dire.

-_En apparence. _Mais Bella…

-Maman, je ne **veux** pas.

-Mais ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu n'y es pas retourner !

-Je ne dois pas beaucoup leuy manquer. Quand j'ayive, ché la catachtyophe.

Je soupirai. Elle avait sans doute raison. De toute façon j'en avais assez de la voir rentrer tous les jours avec des pansements.

-Donc tu veux que je t'enlèves de te désinscrive ?

Elle hocha la tête sans quitter son dessin des yeux.

-Donc demain je viens te chercher pour te ramener directement à la maison ?

-Vi ! répondit-elle, irritée, m'arrachant un sourire tendre.

-Comme tu es mignonne, ma chérie.

-Tu es la cheule à le dire… Sans compter papa.

J'eus un pincement de cœur au moment ou elle prononça le mot « papa ».

-Tu veux le revoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle me regarda, tant ma voix afficha la tristesse que je ressentais, puis se leva et me prit dans ses bras. Elle était si petite et si fragile mais s'occupait tant de moi. Savait-elle combien ses soins m'étaient agréable ? Et savait-elle combien j'en j'avais besoin?

-Ne chois pas tyiste, maman. Les vacanches commenchent la chemaine pyochaine.

-Comment tu sais ça, toi ? demandais-je étonnée. A mon souvenir, elle ne savait pas lire pour réussir à dénicher la date dans le calendrier.

-Ché la maityesse qui nous l'a dit. Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je répondais à son sourire puis regardais l'heure. Il était 20h30.

-Bon, mon Petit Cœur En Sucre (Bella grimaça quand je l'appelai comme ça), il est temps de faire dodo.

Elle se leva prudemment (beaucoup trop prudemment pour une gamine de son âge) pour ne pas tomber, ce qu'elle ne manqua toutefois pas de faire. Je la rattrapais avant qu'elle ne se fasse mal. Même avec l'habitude, je ne réussissais pas toujours à lui éviter cela.

-Meyci. Elle se précipita vers sa chambre.

-Bel-la. Articulais-je avec un pauvre semblant d'autorité.

Elle soupira (assez fort pour que je l'entende) et se dirigea vers la douche :

-Je chais, je chais… Toujouys che byocher les dents avant de doymiy.

-Très bien, ma puce.

Dès qu'elle finit, elle vint me poser un gros bisou à la joue, je souris.

-Evite de parler trop fort à Edward en dormant, je risque de t'entendre ! Dis-je en me moquant de son habitude à parler en dormant.

Elle me tira la langue, je me vengeais illico et elle partit en riant de bon cœur. Quant à moi, je m'activais pour revoir le cours que j'allais donner à mes élèves de CP demain.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Pov Edward

Je la regardais dormir, enfoncée dans un sommeil agité… Elle m'appelait.

Elle se souvenait de moi. Au début, j'avais été heureux… Car mon prénom fut le premier mot qu'elle prononça… Mais… Maintenant que je voyais… Que je me comprenais qu'en réalité que ma petite Bella… A chaque fois qu'elle rêvait de moi… Son rêve était cauchemar. Tous les jours, elle se réveillait en sursaut, criait, pleurait… J'avais envie d'aller lui dire que j'étais là, la prendre dans mais bras… La serrer contre moi… Mais j'avais peur de sa réaction … J'avais peur de l'approcher… Peur de faire quelque chose de vraiment regrettable… Alice m'a d'ailleurs vivement déconseillé de l'approcher… (Elle a dû se résoudre au fait que je ne me fasse pas voir d'elle. Il était hors de question que je m'éloigne d'elle.) Pour lui laisser le temps d'oublier… De _m_'oublier.

Pourtant, au début Bella était si sereine en rêvant de moi… Je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait tant souffert de mon… Départ… J'espérai qu'elle aurait oublié en rennaissant… Apparemment, je l'avais trop fait souffrir… J'espérai qu'elle me pardonnerait… Je ne pouvais qu'espérer. Alice, de ce coté, ne pouvait rien pour moi.

J'étais étendu sur le lit de Bella et regardais son visage… Elle prononçait souvent mon prénom… Même si sa mère lui avait formellement interdit de reparler de moi, elle avait assez d'entendre sa fille cauchemarder de quelqu'un d'« inexistant », non sans s'être assurée que Bella ne fréquentait aucun Edward. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas l'empêcher de rêver de moi, l'aurait-elle pu, je suis certain que ça ferait longtemps, (près de cinq ans pour être exacte, après que Bella lui ait raconté qu'elle s'était empoisonné pour qu'« Edward » vienne la trouver et qu'elle était finalement morte), qu'elle l'aurait fait. Elle m'aurait éradiqué de sa mémoire. Elle s'inquiétait des idées noires qui commençaient à germer dans l'esprit de sa fille. Et je dois avouer que moi aussi.

-Edward, pourquoi es-tu parti ? Murmura-t-elle, me ramenant dans le monde réel.

Je me figeais. Deux perles glissèrent le long de ses joues.

-Pourquoi ? Cette question sonna comme un reproche... Sans vraiment qu'elle semble m'en vouloir.

Elle avait beau n'avoir que dix ans elle paraissait plus mature que les filles de son âge. Sa question, cependant, me poignarda le cœur. Même s'il est mort depuis longtemps, il ressentait la souffrance.

-Pourquoi ? Redemanda-t-elle alors que ses larmes redoublèrent.

Je ne savais pas quoi. Lui répondre. Elle dormait certes, mais je devais de lui répondre… Pour qu'au moins, inconsciemment, qu'elle sache que je suis toujours près d'elle.

-Je ne sais pas. Finis-je par lui murmurer à l'oreille.

Et c'était vrai… Je ne savais pas. La raison première était de la garder en vie. Raison qui avait lamentablement échouer. Même pour les humains, elle est morte jeune.

Elle ouvrit tout de suite les yeux. Si vite que je ne disparaissais que juste assez rapidement, du moins j'espérai, pour qu'elle ne me voit pas.

Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de s'asseoir. Elle approfondit son examen quoique ses yeux devaient sûrement être révoltés par une telle torture. Moins de cinq secondes plus tard, secondes qui me parurent être une éternité (je me demandais si elle m'avait vu), elle s'écroulait, replongeant dans son sommeil.

Cette fois-ci, j'avais eu chaud. Il va falloir que j'évite de faire ce genre de choses... J'ai remarqué qu'elle est très sensible à ce qui peut lui rappeler son passé... Notre passé.

Je regardais son réveil et fis une grimace en voyant l'heure. Le temps m'avait semblait si long et si court à la fois que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il avait tant avancé. 6H37, il était. Je n'allais pas pouvoir rester longtemps... Elle se « lève », grâce à la patience et la persévérance de Renée, à 7h00 pour se préparer, déjeuner puis quitter la maison à 7h40 pour arriver avant 8h à l'école.

Je savourai ces derniers instants à la regarder... Il m'était tellement difficile de m'éloigner d'elle. Même, si je savais bien que, que petit à petit, elle oubliait qui j'étais... Qui je suis...

Renée avait réussit. Bella ne prononçait jamais mon prénom, j'avais compris qu'elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Même si je hante ses rêves... Cauchemardesques... Et que dans ces « rêves », elle me connaissait, et moi et mon prénom. Éveillée, je lui étais inconnu... Étranger.

Enfin... Renée avait presque réussis. Bella se souvenait de tous mes traits... Elle a développé un certain talent pour la peinture... Ce n'était pas un grand art, mais elle peint plutôt bien et je suis plutôt reconnaissable sur toutes les peintures qu'elle a achevé à partir de ses huit ans... Et je deviens de plus en plus « moi » (si je puis dire) au fur et à mesure qu'elle progresse... La fois ou elle m'a peint avec toutes les lumières sur moi, j'ai faillis avoir une crise cardiaque (façon de parler) et j'ai espéré qu'elle ne le garderait que pour elle. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit à mon plus grand soulagement. En fait, elle ne montrait jamais ses oeuvres me concernant à personne. Comme si elle cherchait à les conserver... Comme si c'était des trésors... Et j'aimais à satiété l'idée que ce fusse cela. Qu'elle _me _considère comme un trésor. Idée pour le moins déplacé après ce que je l'avais fait vivre deux siècle au par avant.

Je me renfrognais. Renée était levée et se dirigeait vers la chambre de Bella. C'est en soupirant et à regret que je quittais, vif et silencieux, la chambre de ma bien aimée.

Valait mieux que Renée ne me trouve pas dans le lit de sa fille. Je n'ose imaginé sa réaction… Mais quelque chose me dit que si ça arrivait... Je m'en souviendrais encore le millénaire suivant.

C'était à regret et en soupirant que je la regardais de loin, grognant et suppliant d'avoir encore quelques minutes de sommeil devant le visage amusé et impitoyable de Renée... Je dois avoué que c'était marrant à voir. Dans un certain profil. C'était surtout les pensées de Renée qui m'amusaient... Si... Comment puis-je les qualifier? Si propres à elle. Je me souvins de la fois ou je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois. A l'hôpital ou Bella a été hospitalisé... Au moins cette fois, un James ne s'en prendrait pas à _ma_ Bella. Ni même Victoria... Elle aurait été trop dangereuse pour _ma _Bella, je m'en suis débarrassé il y a un moment. J'espérai que ce futur promis aura une fin moins dramatique, se je ne puis dire une belle fin.. J'espérai que les Dieux me permettrai de vivre avec Bella le plus longtemps possible... Mais bien sur. J'essayerai de la laisser vivre sa vie d'humaine... Je la laisserai vivre sa vie d'humaine... Si jamais c'était ce qu'elle voulait. J'espérai de tout mon âme qu'elle ne me rejetterait toutefois pas. Que ferais-je sans elle? La dernière fois que je l'ai perdu, j'ai cru que mon heure était arrivé. Je ne pourrais vivre sans elle. Maintenant c'était à jamais impossible.

C'était la bonne question... Que pourrais-je bien faire sans elle?

**********

**Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Aurais-je droit à des reviews?**

**Asukarah**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Ohayo ! Daijobu desu ka ? (=Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?) ;)**

**Je ne savais pas comment faire ce chapitre (j'ai écrit deux version du chapitre trois mais finalement c'est celui-là qui avait la meilleur idée donc c'est elle que j'ai continué et fini).**

**J'espère vraiment que vous l'apprécierez !**

**Sur ce… Bonne lecture !**

**********

Chapitre 3_La décision.

Pov Alice

J'étais assise dans les bras de Jasper et nous contemplions, le regard plein d'amour.

Si ni Edward, ni les autres ne lui en avaient voulu, il ne s'était jamais pardonné la séquence qui avait « brisé » en quelque sorte notre famille. Tout ces siècles passés n'avaient suffis à lui enlever la tristesse, la honte qu'il ressentait en pensant que c'était à cause de lui que nous avions dû quitter Forks et abandonner Bella. Je ne pouvais rien… J'étais incapable de l'empêcher de culpabiliser… Je restais donc près de lui, le soutenais et lui montrais l'étendue de mon amour pour lui…

Il n'était pas nécessaire d'utiliser les mots… Nos yeux parlaient pour nous.

Il m'étreignit et enfonça son visage dans mes cheveux.

-Je t'aime. Chuchota-t-il.

-Je sais. Moi aussi. Répondis-je, en caressant son dos.

Il me repoussa légèrement, prit délicatement mon visage entre ses mains et me contempla. Soudain, je me figeai et plongeai :

_J'étais dans la salle de séjour de la maison de Renée et Bella… Mes yeux portèrent sur le calendrier. Je voyais le futur…Cette scène allait se passer dans deux ans. Je vis une photo avec Bella, Renée (en robe de mariée) et un homme. Phil. Ainsi, elle va se marier « encore » avec lui…_

_Bella était assise à coté de sa mère… Elle semblait distraite et n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur la télévision. Je compris sans mal qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à dire et comme Renée, attendis qu'elle se déclare. Au bout d'un moment elle inspira et dit :_

_-Maman, je vais aller vivre chez papa._

_-Comment ? sursauta Renée._

_-Je vais vivre chez papa._

_-Mais Bella…_

_-Non, maman. Ne dis rien, j'y ai beaucoup pensé… Je veux vraiment allé chez lui._

_-Mais tu détestes Forks ! Comment veux-tu aller vivre à Forks si tu détestes cette ville ?_

_Bella grimaça. Effectivement, elle n'aimait pas Forks. Elle ne l'a jamais aimé d'ailleurs._

_-Il ne s'agit pas de Forks mais de Charlie, contra-t-elle._

_Je vous éviterai les longs discours que chacune usa pour montrer à « l'autre » à quel point elle voulait partir (pour Bella) et à quelle point c'était idiot d'y aller juste parce que « l'une » pensait devoir partir pour laisser à « l'autre » plus d'intimité pour « l'autre » et son mari. Ce fut Bella qui gagna et elles projetèrent de remplir la garde robe d'hiver de Bella (Renée, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser Bella, à contre cœur et Bella, qui haïssait le shopping avec ce qu'on appellerait, avec enthousiasme)._

Puis, ce fut fini. Je revins dans le monde réel. Jasper me regardait intensément. Je souriais mais j'étais aussi… légèrement perturbée. Ce qu'il ne pu que sentir.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? finit-il par demander alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

-L'histoire se répète. Dis-je.

-Comment ?

-Au départ, je me suis dit que… Peut-être… La naissance de Bella… Tout le monde…

Je me tus… Je ne me suis jamais sentie autant à cour de mots. Jasper me détendit. Je continuai.

-Tout ce qui arrive ne peut tout simplement pas être dû au simple hasard… Te rends-tu compte que dans deux ans, Bella va venir à Forks ? A ses dix-sept ans… Comme la dernière fois ?

Il hocha la tête.

-C'est ce que tu viens de voir, je me trompe.

Je souris en opinant.

-Que devons-nous faire dans ce cas ?

-Tout ce que nous avons fait il y a deux siècle.

Il acquiesça. Il hésita un instant puis se lança :

-Edward…

-Je m'en charge. Le rassurai-je.

Il décida de m'aider dans la recherche de mon frère. Il finirait par accepter de quitter temporairement Bella des yeux, il le fallait de toute façon, mais ça n'allait pas être chose simple à faire. Dire que ça n'allait pas être chose simple à faire était d'ailleurs satirique en vu de la difficulté que j'allai avoir pour lui faire entendre raison. Mieux vaut que j'aille demander l'aide de Carlisle. L'aide de Jasper nous sera très très utile.

_---Deux ans plus tard---_

Les souvenirs sont si simples et si compliqués… Il arrivent par entiers, par brides, en ordre ou mélangés… On ne peut les contrôler. Ils viennent et partent… S'imposent ou s'enfuient. Danse frénétique et douce mélodie. Ni le temps ni l'espace ne leur sert de repère. Seul l'instant où ils apparaissent leur sert de corde. Ils s'y agrippent jusqu'à ce que la corde casse. Parce que toujours. Elle finit par se briser. Mais ne disparaît jamais. Elle finit toujours par repousser… Et dans cette danse impérieuse, infatigables les souvenirs se bousculent pour s'agripper à cette corde. Une fois de plus. Parfois. Pour la première fois.

Pov Bella

J'étais dans mon lit, couchée, à regarder le plafond.

J'entendais maman et Phil entrain de discuter dans leur chambre. Il allait partir le lendemain en Floride pour passer un tests de sélection en base-ball… J'eus le cœur pincé. Quand je pense que maman restait ici rien que pour moi… A cause de moi. Je poussai un soupir.

La lumière était éteinte et j'attendais patiemment le sommeil. Je sombrais finalement sans réellement m'en rendre compte.

_Il prit une grande aspiration._

……

_-Nous partons Bella._

……

_-Vous êtes atteinte d'un cancer. En phase finale._

……

_-Quand tu dis nous…_

……

_-Du calme Docteur ! dis-je d'une voix joyeuse, c'était plus fort que moi. Je ne vais pas mourir maintenant !_

……

_J'inhalais moi aussi. C'était un option acceptable à laquelle je m'étais préparée. N'empêche._

_-Pourquoi maintenant ? Encore un an et…_

……

_-Il s'agit de moi et des mien._

……

_-Tu as juré ! A Phoenix, tu as promis que tu resterais…_

……

_C'était toujours comme ça, quand je pensais à… lui._

……

_-Je ne veux pas que tu viennes Bella, m'assena-t-il lentement, distinctement._

……

_-Tu me…quittes ?_

……

_Depuis que Ed… Je tombais à genoux prise d'une douleur intolérable à la poitrine…_

……

_-Oui._

_Hébétée, je plongeais dans ses iris. Il me fixait, sans l'ombre d'un regret._

……

_Qu'était l'amour après tout ? C'était justement elle qui me tuait à petit feu._

……

_-Tu ne m'apporte rien de bon, Bella._

……

_-Tant que c'était ce qu'il avait de mieux pour toi._

……

_-Arrête. Ne fais pas ça._

……

_J'avais été si heureuse de l'avoir aimer. Je ne regrettais rien._

……

_-Si…c'est ce que tu souhaite._

……

_-Attends. M'écriai-je en tendant le bras, suppliant mes jambes sans vie de me porter vers lui. _

……

_Je l'interrogeai du regard le cerveau en ébullition. Il me toisa froidement. Soudain, je compris ma méprise, et la nausée me monta à la gorge._

……

_Je me laissais tomber et laissais libre cour à mon désespoir si longtemps réprimé._

……

_Je l'avais perdu._

……

_Je fermais les yeux et je vis tous les bons moments passés avec lui défiler sous mes paupières._

……

_-Ça change tout._

……

_Maintenant je pouvais mourir en paix. Je l'ai revu, il m'a embrassé._

_-Non Bella ! je t'en pris. Ne me quitte pas._

……

_-Adieu, Bella. Dit-il de la même voix paisible._

……

_Je lui fis le regard le plus doux que je n'ai plus fait depuis ce qui m'a semblé, des siècle._

……

_Bella… Bella…m'appelait-on._

_Je me demandai si cela ne faisait ou pas parti du rêve. J'allais répondre lorsque la claque du siècle qui me réveilla._

-Bella !

J'ouvris les yeux et vis le visage inquiet de ma mère penché sur moi.

-Bella ! M'appelait, suppliante, maman. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? J'ai failli appeler l'ambulance. Ne refait plus jamais ça ! me gronda-t-elle. Je me demandais… si… si tu respirais encore. Sa voix tremblait. Tu… Si crispée… Elle pleurait maintenant. Si blanche… J'ai cru… j'ai cru…

-Maman ? Tu vas bien ?

Sanglotante, elle me prit dans ses bras.

-Calme-toi, maman… Tout va bien… Tout va bien…

Elle renifla puis se détendit. J'en profitai pour lui demander un truc qui me démangeait :

-Tu m'as gifler ?

-Euh… Euh…

Elle semblait embarrassée. Tant mieux ! Ma joue me faisait vraiment mal.

-Je… Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre ! se défendit-elle. Ça fait près d'une demi-heure que j'essaie de te réveiller.

-Mais maman, ce sont les vacances ! Lui dis-je, agacée. _J'ai bien le droit de dormir plus longtemps que d'habitude !_

-Je sais, je sais. Mais je m'ennuyais tellement toute seule ! Tu n'as jamais mis autant de temps à te réveiller… Et Phil est parti depuis ce matin…

Elle ne put me cacher son chagrin. Ça la peinait de devoir rester avec moi et le laisser partir loin d'elle… Je le voyais… Je le sentais. Ils venaient à peine de se marier et je l'empêchais de vivre pleinement sa vie avec lui… J'étais de trop.

-Excuse-moi…Quelle heure et-il ?

-Quinze heure.

-Comment ?! m'exclamai-je, faisant sursauter maman.

-Bah, c'est justement pour ça que je suis venue te réveiller. Tu es plutôt matinale d'habitude.

-_Ça c'est certain ! Quinze heure ? _J'y croyais pas, étonnée.

-Là journée d'hier a dû t'épuiser. Sourit-elle. Mon air ahuri devait l'amuser.

-Mais je n'avais quasiment rien fait !

-…… Elle ne dit rien, sembla réfléchir.

-Ça doit être pour ça que j'ai si faim. Dis-je en soupirant.

Maman sortit pour me laisser un peu d'intimité avec moi-même. Je dois avouer que j'en eus bien besoin.

J'essayai de me souvenir de mon rêves. Mais ne parvint à me souvenir que d'un visage… Comme toujours… Un visage… Un visage sans nom, ni propriétaire… Le visage d'un ange. Hier aussi j'ai rêvé de lui… Je suppose car son visage est toujours le seul à revenir. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours rêvé de lui. Je me souviens de ses traits, de son sourire, son air parfois froid et distant, parfois joyeux, parfois doux et aimant… D'ailleurs, il est devenu mon principal modèle… En peinture, je veux dire. J'aime peindre, ma chambre est remplie de mes œuvres… Fleurs, le ciel, la végétation, des passants parfois…

Mais, je n'ai jamais mis de peinture s'agissant de « _mon_ ange sans nom », si vous préférez. Parce que je ressens au fond de moi… Une… Un… Je ne sais pas trop… Un besoin de le conserver… De les garder cachés… Quelque part connu que de moi et de moi seule… Cachés tels des trésors précieux à tenir à l'abri…

C'était comme si j'étais amoureuse de lui… C'était comme si je l'aimais… Lui… Un être totalement inconnu, dont la beauté indescriptible frôle la… le… Dont la beauté indescriptible n'appartenait qu'à une divinité… Aussi irréel et furtif qu'un nuage dans le ciel au milieu du désert du sahara.

Tout ce que je savais… C'était que ce Dieu mythique… M'étais tout simplement, je m'en suis rendue compte le jour ou je l'ai oublié à la maison en allant en cour, Vitale. Vitale avec un rand v.

---Une semaine plus tard---

Pov Bella

On était assis dans la salle de séjour. J'avais décidé de dire à maman que je voulais aller vivre chez Charlie, mensonge éhonté que je m'étais tant répété que je commençais moi-même à y croire. Encouragée par le visage de chien battu que maman affichait en regardant leur photo de mariage posée sur l'étagère. Je n'arrivai pas à me concentrer sur la télé. Maman l'a remarqué et attendait patiemment que je prenne la parole. Je pris tout mon temps. Finalement, je me lançais. Maintenant ou plus tard, quelle différence ? J'aurais juste retardé la sentence :

-Maman, je vais aller vivre chez papa.

**********

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vos impressions ? Vos suggestions ?**

**Reviews ?**

**Asukarah :)**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Mina ! (= tout le monde) Ohayo Gosaimasu! Daijobu desu ka ?**

**J'ai enfin fini le chap4, j'espère que vous aimerez :)**

**********

Chapitre 4

Pov Bella

Charlie venait tout juste de sortir de ma chambre... Moi, j'allai m'accouder à la fenêtre et regardais le ciel. Je ne retins pas mes larmes, je ne pus m'en empêcher. Le ciel était couvert.

-_Adieu, ciel bleu et dégagé phoenixien! Adieu, beau soleil et doux paysage désertique qui depuis ma tendre enfance j'ai toujours aimé! _Pensai-je, lamentable.

Le penser ne donnait pas assez de caractère à mon désespoir. Je voulais le crier tout haut et le crier sans aucune retenue. Je me retins toutefois. J'avais peur pour le cœur de papa.

Je respirais un bon coup puis remis ma tête à l'intérieur et fermai la fenêtre. Autant ne pas se démoraliser soi-même... La déprime sait s'installer sans l'aide personne.

Je sortis et casais mon chevalet dans ma chambre. Puis pris des feuilles et me mis à peindre « mon ange sans nom ».

Finalement, je me levai et rangeai ma chambre, puis je me couchai. Je n'avais pas envie d'affronter Charlie: premièrement, parce que je risquais de craquer; et deuxièmement, parce que j'étais mauvaise comédienne.. Je n'allais pas pouvoir feindre l'enthousiasme avec perfection. Autant rester ici. De toute façon, ce voyage m'avait épuisé. Et puis, j'avais envie de dormir. Morphée ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à m'emporter.

Cette nuit là, je ne rêvai pas de _lui_. Je rêvais du lycée…Mon nouveau lycée. C'était le pire cauchemar que j'ai fait depuis que je suis au monde ; ou du moins, d'après mes souvenir…

J'étais très attendue. Dans une aussi petite ville que Forks où quasiment tout le monde se connaissait, je ne risquais pas de passer inaperçue. Je soupirai en me levant de mon lit. Priorité: manger. Je crevais de faim. Quand je descendis des marches, je faillis tomber en trébuchant sur mes pieds. Ne me demandez pas comment j'ai fait, cela relève du mystère.

-Charlie ? appelai-je en entrant dans le salon.

Personne. Je vis un mot accroché à la fenêtre.

Bella

J'espère que tu as bien dormi

Excuse-moi, je risque de rentrer tard

Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir rester avec toi…

Les céréales sont dans l'armoire au-dessus du lave-vaisselle et le lait dans le frigo

Passe une bonne journée, j'espère que tu ne t'ennuieras pas trop

Papa

J'allai donc à la cuisine. Je choisis une boite de céréales, qui comme promis se trouvait dans l'armoire et le lait dans le frigo. Après un simple coup d'œil, je me bénissais d'avoir décidé de venir… Le contenu du frigo…

-_Ça craint !_ pensai-je en grimaçant.

… J'espérai que j'aurais assez de temps pour aller faire les courses tout à l'heure… Bon, ok, je vais reformuler : j'espérai que j'aurais assez de courage pour aller affronter Forks et ses habitants… Aussi peu nombreux soient-ils.

Finalement, je partais (à pied) jusqu'au premier magasin… M'appliquant un maximum pour regarder soit mes pieds, soit mon porte bonheur : un croquis (miniature) de « mon ange sans nom »… Je ne réussis pas cependant à éviter de me faire aborder…

-Salut ! Je suis Mike Newton, appelle-moi Mike. Tu dois être Isabella Swan, tout le monde n'attendait que toi !

-_SUPER !_

J'essayais de sourire. Il avait teint (sûrement) ses cheveux en blanc (ce ne pouvait être leur vrai couleur). Plutôt mignon et avait l'oreille droite percée. Ses yeux étaient bleus.

-_Lycéen, sans doute._ Je préfère Bella… Qu'est-ce que je risque ? dis-je en soupirant.

-Pardon ? demanda-t-il, pas très sur d'avoir compris.

-On a apparemment pas le droit de rester incognito dans une telle ville. Constatais-je… _Oh mon Dieu ! ce n'était pas qu'un cauchemar !_

-Et certainement pas quand on est une bombe pareille ! Affirma-t-il.

Je le dévisageais incrédule… Avais-je bien entendu ou mal compris ? Probablement la deuxième option. Depuis quand me considère-t-on comme une… « bombe » ?

-_Depuis que les poules ont eu des dents. _Répondit une petite voix dans ma tête.

-_Quel dommage ! Elle n'en ont pas. _Contrai-je aussitôt.

-On est au même lycée, tu sais ?

-_Je m'en doutais. _Non ! Sans blague ? je ne réussis pas à faire semblant.

-Comment ? Tu savais ? demanda-t-il.

-Avec un seul lycée dans les parages, ce n'était pas très difficile à deviner… répondis-je.

-T'es plutôt intelligente toi.

Je ne sus si je devais bien ou mal le prendre… S'attendait-il à voir débarquer une timbrée ? Quoique, il fallait effectivement l'être pour quitter Phœnix pour venir vivre ici. Je décidais de rester neutre.

-Tu es en quelle classe ? continua-t-il.

-En première. Il sembla surpris. N'était-ce pas ce qui a été annoncé ?

-Euh… Si, si. C'est juste qu'en te voyant j'ai cru qu'ils, je parle des profs, s'étaient trompés… Quel âge as-tu ? dit-il en changeant de sujet.

-Dix-sept.

-On a le même âge.

-… Et pourquoi avoir cru qu'ils s'étaient trompés ? ma question l'embarrassa.

-Tu… euh… Tu sembles… comment dire ?… tu n'as pas trop l'air d'une fille de dix-sept ans … Tu fais penser à une étudiante à la fac… même si ton visage te donne un air de collégienne.

-Tu te contredis, là. Dis-je en esquissant un sourire.

Même maman disait que j'étais trop vieille pour mon âge. Pas physiquement, mais quelque chose en moi me rendait… différente des filles de mon âge… quelque chose sur quoi elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main…

-Bon bah… Je dois y aller ! dit-il finalement en essayant, je suppose, d'être séduisant.

Certes, il était mimi… Mais sa tentative me révulsa. Je n'avais jamais réellement supporté tout ce qui touche les romances… J'avais réussis à supporter et accepter l'amour de maman et Phil (un exploit) mais j'étais incapable de résister à l'envie de vomir quand je vois un couple…Surtout lorsque les amoureux s'aimaient réellement… ça m'écœurait… et me faisait mal, je ne savais pourquoi.

-A plus ! répondis-je, en fuyant presque.

Je trébuchai et faillis m'étaler par terre. Il rigola avant de me dire au revoir. Moi, j'étais rouge de honte. Je soupirai et allai m'occuper de ce pourquoi j'étais venue. Je rentrai peu avant midi. Puis fis la cuisine.

Lorsque Charlie rentra, j'étais encore vivante… Par miracle, l'ennui ne m'avait pas achevé.

Il m'informa qu'il était passé au lycée pour prendre les clefs de la salle d'art plastique du lycée de Forks… Pour moi, j'étais au anges. Etant donné qu'aucun élève ne s'y intéressait, j'avais la salle à ma disposition pour toute ma scolarité. Je lui fis un gros bisou sous l'émotion. Il était devenu plus rouge que la plus belle tomate du monde.

Quand l'heure de manger arriva, il fut un premier temps plutôt retissant à goûter ma cuisine. C'est amusée que je le regardais hésiter, se demandant sûrement si j'avais les mêmes capacités culinaires que ma mère.

C'était une douce chaleur qui me réveilla… Je crus d'abord que je rêvais. Je ne croyais pas qu'il puisse y avoir du soleil à Forks. Ce fut le réveil qui me signala que j'étais vraiment éveillée. L'apparition du soleil, aussi inefficace soit-il face au froid, me rendis heureuse.

Je soupirais… C'était la rentrée des classes aujourd'hui… J'évitais de trop penser à mon arrivée au lycée… et à la meilleure façon pour ne pas y aller ou de sécher.

Je fis exprès de traîner à prendre mon petit déjeuner… Si papa s'en rendit compte, il ne m'obligea pas à me dépêcher. Je lui en fus silencieusement reconnaissante. Il m'emmena au lycée et on arriva à l'heure… Je traversai la cour essayant tant bien que mal de me faire la plus petite possible… Le soleil était toujours là, me donnant la force de marcher. J'avais les joues en feu, si je croisais regard, je souris puis me concentre un peu plus sur le bâtiment dans lequel on m'attendait pour me donner le programme de ma journée et mes journées futur, mon emploi du temps quoi.

J'arrivai enfin après bataille et victoire à l'accueil. Ne vous en faites pas, j'y suis arrivée indemne. Je vis une petite dame qui m'attendait… Je l'appréciais déjà.

-Bonjour ! me salua-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Tu dois être Isabella Swan.

-Bonjour… Dis-je timidement en hochant la tête pour répondre à sa question. Je préfère Bella.

Mme Cope elle s'appelait.

Elle me passa mon emploi du temps, un plan du lycée, une fiche de présence que j'allais donner à mes profs à chaque cour. Ce sur quoi mes yeux tomber c'était les une-heures quotidienne de sport (mercredi inclus).

Après les légendaires « comment trouves-tu Forks ? » « Apprécies-tu ? » « j'espère que tu te fasses des amis très vite », je filais. Ça venait de sonner.

Je vis le grand bâtiment peint en vert… Comme si il n'y avait pas assez de vert ici. Bâtiment B. Bien. Ça m'évitais de le chercher. J'avais justement cour là. J'avais deux heure d'histoire-géographie...

J'arrivai à la salle B.1-03. Ouf. La porte était déjà fermée. Ne jamais dire « ouf » trop tôt. Je me mordis les lèvres et tapais la porte. Discret le coup. J'entendis un « oui » et respirant un grand coup, ouvris la porte, avançai vers le prof :

-Bonjour… Excusez mon retard, j'étais à l'ac…

Et je trébuchai et m'étalai au sol. J'entendis des élèves pouffer... A croire qu'il trouvaient la scène drôle. En tout cas, **moi**, j'étais extrêmement embarrassée. Le professeur m'aida à me relever, compatissant, même s'il était légèrement amusé par mon agilité légendaire. Il prit ma feuille et me désigna la seule table libre, près de la fenêtre... J'aurais probablement froid, les rayons du soleil ne pourraient pas passer à travers les longs feuillages, mais tant pis! J'avais la table pour moi toute seule. J'en étais ravie. Je fis attention à ne pas retomber cette fois (autant garder un minimum de dignité) et gagnai ma place.

Le professeur commença son cour et je le remerciai silencieusement de ne pas m'avoir interrogé. Je sens que je vais l'apprécier _ce_ prof!

A la fin du cours, on me tapa brusquement mon épaule. Règle numéro un: ne JAMAIS surprendre Mlle Swan. Je faillis assommer 'mon agresseur' d'un coup de poing.

-Hééé! S'écria une voix que j'eus l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu quelque part.

Je me retournais et vis le garçon au cheveux blanc.

-Ah! Euh...Excuse-moi... Une mauvaise habitude... Mike, c'est ça?

-Ce n'est rien! répondit-il, en recouvrant son sourire. Ainsi donc, on a ce cour là en commun. Il paraissait ravi.

-Il semblerait, en effet... répondis-je souriante, sans toutefois pas mettre d'enthousiasme.

-Dommage que Cullen soit là... Je serai venu près de toi. Me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil (beurk!).

-Il y a quelqu'un à cette table?

Mon petit bonheur venait de disparaître! Quoique... Ce n'était pas trop mal, je n'avais pas trop envie d'être à la même table que Mike.

-Elle s'appelle comment? Je veux dire... C'est quoi le prénom de Mlle Cu... Quoi déjà?

Il pouffa, je n'en fus aucunement blessée, mon esprit était trop occupé. J'avais eu l'impression de connaître ce nom...

-Ce n'est pas une fille!

-_Dommage!_

J'espérais ne pas devoir partager ma paillasse avec un garçon, j'étais souvent mal à l'aise à cause de leur proximité (mis à part papa bien sur). Ça me rendait parfois malade.

-Cullen ne sera pas là de la journée...

Il ne m'avait pas tout à fait répondu. J'eus même l'impression qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée que je sois la voisine de cet inconnu nommé Cullen.

A la fin de la récré (quelle torture ce Mike! Il m'a quasiment monopolisé!), je savais que j'avais une ennemie. Enfin deux. Une certaine Jessica (parce que Mike me colle quasiment au train) et Lauren (pour une raison inconnue). Je vais devoir éviter Mike. Non pas qu'elles me fassent peur, je n'aimais pas ce jeu de gamine, c'est juste que maintenant, j'ai une raison pour l'éviter sans trop culpabiliser. Je fus ravie de le voir prendre la direction opposé de la mienne. Il voulut m'accompagner jusqu'à mon cour mais je lui dis que je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive en retard ma faute. Le pire c'était que je sois dans la même salle avec l'une des deux mégères... Elles ne me gobaient pas. Tant mieux. C'était réciproque. Elles me paraissaient bien trop hypocrites et ...

-_Non! Bella! Ne juge personnes sans rien savoir d'eux! _Me réprimandais-je.

Heureusement, je n'eus classe avec ni l'une ni l'autre.

12h05. Mike me retrouva et me proposa de venir manger avec lui. Je lui fis comprendre avec la plus amabilité, usant de toute ma diplomatie, que je préférai qu'on mange avec ceux qui il mangeait d'habitude. Je fis la connaissance d'Angela (je la remarquai grâce ou à cause à sa timidité), de Tyler (raison pour laquelle Lauren me détestait, je le compris lorsque je la vis se renfrogner quand il m'a souri), Eric, et d'autre qui me parlaient moins et dont j'avais oublié le nom.

Je me levai, leur disais '_à tout à l'heure_' puis partais avant qu'ils ne demandent quoi que ce soit. J'avais besoin d'être seule. Je rentrai dans le bâtiment F montai au 3ème étage et entrai dans la salle 01( la fameuse salle d'art plastique et prestigieuse F.3-01), je tremblai légèrement en y pénétrant… La salle était tel que je l'imaginais. Je me m'y tout de suite au travail. Je voulais _le_ peindre, _il _me manquait. J'avais certes mon porte-bonheur sur moi et _le_ voyais partout où se posait mon regard, mais j'avais besoins de _le _voir sortir de ma tête et prendre forme sous mes doigts.

Combien de fois avais-je espéré qu'il fut plus qu'un rêve? Comment de fois avais-je souhaité qu'il fut réel? Que je puisse _le_ toucher? Que je puisse l'aimer? Combien de fois ? Je ne saurais dire.

Le temps passa sans que je m'en rendis compte. Je finissais les contours de son visage lorsque la sonnerie retentit, me ramenant sur terre. Je pris mon sac. Dès que je mis le nez hors de la F.3-01, tous les yeux, ahuris pour la plupart, se portèrent sur moi. Je posai ma main sur mon front histoire de vérifier que je n'avais pas de troisième œil. Je partis à la recherche de la salle C.2-23 en soupirant (je savais que d'ici demain tout le monde saurait que je peignais et que j'allais devoir fermer la porte à clef désormais, sinon adieu ma recherche de tranquillité !), pour aller à mon cour de physique-chimie.

Vendredi.

J'entrai en classe pour mon dernier cour de la semaine…mis à part le sport… le prof n'était pas encore arrivé et les élèves étaient déjà là. Je baissais les yeux et prenait la seule table vide…

-_Bizarre_… Pensai-je.

A chaque cour j'avais une table pour moi. Il semble que tous mes cours étaient en commun avec le fameux Cullen… Edward Cullen (c'est Angela qui m'a dit son prénom finalement)… Et que nous partagions la même table à chaque fois… Angela m'a aussi apprit qu'il y avait d'autres membres de sa famille dans le lycée… Emmett (en première), Edward(en première aussi) et Alice (en seconde) Cullen… qui vivent avec les jumeaux Hale, Jasper et Rosalie(en terminal)…

Après le cour **obligatoire** de sport. Charlie vint me chercher et me ramena à la maison puis reparti à son lieu de travail, après m'avoir demandé :

-Comment s'est passé ta journée ?

… et que j'ai répondu…

-Si je ne garde que le sport je dirais que je peux faire mon testament tout de suite avant de devoir en refaire le lundi. Sinon la journée s'est bien passé.

Connaissant mon aversion pour _ce _cour maudit, je parle du sport, papa sourit et ne fit aucun commentaire.

Dimanche. 22h30. J'allais au lit, impatiente de voir le lendemain car j'étais curieuse de connaître mon voisin de table…

_J'étais assise près du barrage de Forks. Je savais que je rêvais cependant, je n'avais pas le droit d'être à cette endroit. Je regardai les eaux se précipiter et tomber en cascade dans la rivière. Je vis quelqu'un sortir de l'eau et m'observer, dans bas. Sans réfléchir, je me levais et descendais pour le rejoindre. Arrivée, je me plantais derrière la personne. C'était une femme. Elle ne se retourna pas. On resta un moment sans rien dire, bercées par le vent et le silence. Je finis par le rompre :_

_-Qui êtes vous ?_

_-Une partie de tes souvenirs… répondit-elle._

_J'attendis des explications. Mais ils ne vinrent pas._

_-Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre._

_Elle ria, une douce mélodie qui se mêlait au vent, puis elle me dit d'une voix sérieuse :_

_-N'approche pas Edward Cullen. Quand elle prononça son nom, je sentis une grande tristesse dans sa voix._

_-Pourquoi ? demandais-je._

_-Pourquoi ? répéta-t-elle comme si la question était des plus absurdes._

_Elle me fit face. Elle pleurait, une main posée sur son cœur et … Si elle n'était pas visiblement plus âgée que moi j'aurai pu la prendre pour moi._

_-Aurais-tu oublié ? Aurais-tu oublié le mal qu'_il_ nous a fait ?_

_-Comment ça _nous_ ? Je ne _le_ connais même pas !_

_-Qui est « ton ange sans nom » à ton avis ?_

_Je me figeais. Il apparu à dix pas plus loin. Il me tenait dans ses bras… dansant avec moi… vêtus de vêtements d'un autre siècle. On semblait heureux._

_-Croyais-tu réellement qu'il n'était que le fruit de ton imagination ? Crois-tu vraiment que ton inventivité soit si développée pour que tu puisses créer un être aussi magnifique ? Ce serait un trop grand estime de ta part pour toi-même ma chère._

_-Et je ne _vous_ connais pas ! finis-je._

_J'essayais de ne pas croire en ce qu'elle venait de me dire. « Mon ange sans nom » n'a jamais été pour moi qu'un rêve. Un beau rêve._

_Elle eut un sourire narquois._

_-_Je___suis toi. Et _tu_ es moi._

_-Elle est folle. Pensais-je…mais elle m'entendit. _

_Elle ria… d'un rire enragé et inexorable…_

_-Edward n'est pas un rêve. Ni un ange comme tu te plais à le voir. Il est notre __**pire**__ cauchemar._

_Elle avança vers moi. Je voulus fuir. Dès que je fis un pas en arrière je trébuchais, elle se jeta sur moi et me plaqua au sol._

_-_Il_ te fera souffrir toi aussi. Comme _il_ m'a fait souffrir. Prédit-elle, furibonde._

_-Laissez-moi… Suppliai-je. Elle m'effrayait vraiment._

_-Nous ne supporterons pas qu'il nous quitte à nouveau. Continua-t-elle, hystérique._

_Cette fois-ci, elle me montra « mon ange sans nom » me poser un regard froid… Si froid que mon cœur fut prit d'une douleur atroce._

_-Laissez-moi… Répétai-je. Allez-vous-en._

_-Je ne peux pas. Dit-elle en devenant l'image de la mélancolie. Tu le sens, n'est-ce pas ? elle posa ses mains sur ma poitrine. Cette douleur, tu la sens. C'est lui qui me l'as affligé. Il te séduira et te quittera. Comme il m'a quitté._

_Je refusais de l'écouter. Ça me faisait trop mal. Je tentais de la faire basculer sur le coté et m'échapper mais je n'avais plus aucune force… Elle rapprocha son visage au mien._

_-Nous sommes liées. Ou que tu ailles, j'y serai._

_Elle avait reprit ses intonations cruelles. _

_- Cède-moi le contrôle de ton corps… L'amour n'a plus sa place en nous. Laisse la haine, __**ma **__haine, te conquérir. Permet- moi te guider._

_-A l'aide… appelais-je._

_-Personne ne viendra. Susurra-t-elle. Nous sommes seules._

_-Au secours…_

_-Je veux qu'_il _souffre. Je veux lui faire payer la souffrance qu'il m'a fait vivre. Je l'aimais… tellement… Nous nous vengerons._

_-Hé ! Ho ! C'est votre vengeance à vous ! Pas la mienne ! Et je préfèrerai être tenue en dehors de vos affaire, si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient. Dis-je d'une voix faible et tremblante._

_Elle se mit à caresser mes cheveux et eut un sourire tendre :_

_-Quelle naïveté… Je suppose que j'étais comme ça moi aussi. Désolée pour toi, mais tout ce qui me concerne, te concerne et vis-versa._

_-Je fais ce que je veux et quand je veux. Me bornais-je à penser sachant parfaitement qu'elle m'entendrait._

_Elle fronça les sourcils._

_-Je suppose que tu refuse de m'écouter… Il est vrai que j'ai toujours été têtue. Ce n'est pas grave… Je t'empêcherai de l'approcher. Me promit-elle avec un grand sourire. Et de _nous_ détruire une deuxième fois._

_Elle cessa ses caresses._

_-C'est pour ton bien que je le ferai. Moi, j'ai expiré depuis longtemps. Elle avait prit des accents maternels._

_Elle passa ses mains à ma gorge et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes._

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH !

La sonnerie de mon réveil me sauva. Je poussais un grand cri…

-AAAAAAAAAAh ! je tombais de mon lit et faillis m'assommer au plancher.

… si fort et si aigu qu'il fit peur à moi-même. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais crier comme ça. Je suffoquais et avais envie de pleurer.

-_Ce n'était qu'un rêve, rien qu'un rêve…_ Me disais-je.

Pourtant ma poitrine, aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître étant donné que _ce ne pouvait être_ qu'un rêve, me réellement faisait mal.

-BELLA !

J'entendis papa dévaler les escaliers et foncer à ma porte. Il l'ouvrit à voler et se précipita sur moi. Il me prit dans ses bras et me souleva.

-Qu… qu'y a-t-il Bella ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-_Parce que je pleurais ?_

J'essayais de répondre mais la douleur intenable se vivifia.

-Tu as mal à la poitrine ? Il m'emmena, comme si ce n'était pas plus simple de me sur mon lit, dans le salon et composa un numéro.

-Ch… Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je. La douleur avait disparu au moment ou j'avais quitter ma chambre.

-Ben, le médecin, pardi !

-Pourquoi ? Il me regarda. Si c'est pour moi ce n'est pas la peine. J'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de me laisser.

-Je t'assure que je vais bien !

Il me scruta puis soupira :

-Tu m'as fichu une sacré frousse, tu sais ?

-Oui, je l'ai remarqué. Dis-je en souriant. Bon… Je vais prendre un bain, d'accord ?

-Bien sur… Vas-y.

Je rentrai dans la douche. Me déshabillai et examinai mon visage dans la glace : un vrai zombi !

-_A quoi t'attendais-tu ? _me nargua une fichue voix.

-Barre-toi. Dis-je en frappant mon visage avec mes deux mains. Mes joues rougirent et je respirais un grand coup. Je regardais la fenêtre.

-_Adieu. Mon beau soleil._ Pensai-je en m'assombrissant.

Il pleuvait. Forks ne pouvait décemment pas avoir deux semaine de soleil d'affilés. Je soupirais et me préparais pour ma deuxième journée.

Je ne savais pas si finalement j'avais envie de connaître Edward… Parce que… La fille de mon rêve… Même si elle n'était que le fruit de mon imagination (et j'espérais très fort que ce fut le cas), avais fait naître en moi une certaine crainte envers cet inconnu. Je me regardais une deuxième fois dans le miroir.

-Quel dommage pour toi. Lui dis-je Ça va être difficile de l'éviter. Et de toute façon, je n'en ai pas l'intention.

Je vis son visage de remplacer le mien et me fusiller du regard. J'eus la force de m'éclipser.

-_J'ai des visions ! _pensai-je.

Et malgré moi, j'étais morte de trouille.

**********

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vos impressions ? _**

**Reviews ?**

**Asukarah**


	6. Prise de conscience

**Ohayo gasaimasu !**

**Désolée d'avoir trop tardé -_-' gomen ! gomen !**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ^^**

**********

**Chapitre 5_Prise de conscience**

_Les souvenirs qui surgirent du tréfonds de ma mémoire auraient mieux fait de rester caché. Car elle réveilla la douleur qui me tua, autrefois._

Pov Bella

-Bella ! M'appela Charlie me sortant de mes réflexions.

-Oui ? Répondis-je en me tournant vers lui. Du coin de l'œil, je remarquais qu'on était arrivé. Oh ! Déjà ? M'exclamai-je, surprise, prenant mon sac. Bon j'y vais… je fis un bisou sur la joue que me tendait mon géniteur. A tout à l'heure !

Je sortis maladroitement de la voiture et regardai Charlie disparaître au coin de la rue. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la salle d'art plastique (car on était arrivé plutôt en avance aujourd'hui) saluant les quelques élèves que je rencontrai (et commençais à connaître) et m'empressai de m'éloigner de ne pas être retenue. Je remarquai une voiture que je n'avais encore jamais vue… Couleur argent. La plus belle de tout le parking… et la plus voyante aussi. Je n'y fis pas vraiment attention, j'avais juste envie de voir le résultat de mon travail de la semaine précédente avant la sonnerie qui annoncerait le début des cours.

J'arrivai à destination, presque indemne. J'entrai et fermai la porte à clé, je ne voulais pas être dérangée, de plus je préférai garder _son_ visage secret… pour moi. Je touchais. Il était sec.

_Parfait !_

Je savais que je n'aurai le temps que de le regarder. Je le contemplais un moment. Je replongeais dans mes pensées et une bout du rêve de la nuit dernière refit surface :

_Qui est « ton ange sans nom » à ton avis ?_

Je secouais la tête. Hors de question que ce fichu rêve, cauchemar plutôt, gâche ma bonne humeur. Je posais mes lèvres sur celles de mon _secret_.

_Je t'aime. _Pensai-je, espérant comme toujours, qu'_il_ exista, me trouvant, comme à chaque fois, idiote de l'espérer.

J'aimais, à l'instar de Pygmalion, un être qui n'était guère plus animé ni plus vivant que… qu'une pierre.

_Si seulement la déesse Aphrodite pouvait te donner vie, comme elle l'a fait pour la statue de Pygmalion. Si elle existe…_

Je soupirai… Désormais, je savais que j'étais folle.

-Salut ! s'écria une joyeux soprano dans mon dos.

Je fis volte-face puis me figeai en découvrant cinq Dieux Grecs ou Romains (quelle importance? bon sang ! c'étaient des divinités !), qui m'observaient. Je ne me demandais même pas comment ils avaient fait pour entrer…

Je compris que c'était la fille juste en face de moi qui m'avait interpellé. Cheveux noirs, très long et lisse, petite et fragile. On aurait dit un lutin…

Tout ceci n'était que détails que toute personne remarquerait… Ce qui attira mon attention, cependant, ce qui teint mon regard fut _la_ personne qui se trouvait juste derrière le lutin. _Son_ visage et _ses_ expressions, m'ayant hanté depuis toujours, impossible de me tromper, j'aurai pu reconnaître _cet_ être entre mille, non, des milliers.

_Il _était là devant moi. L'air dubitatif et ému… _Son_ regard aussi aimant que dans mes rêves…

Je savais, certes, que j'étais folle… Mais je n'aurai cru que c'était à ce point ! Qu'était plus dangereux que de confondre rêves et réalité ?

Ils ne bougeaient pas, se contentant de me fixer (leur regard avait quelque chose de familier) aussi figés que des statues, tant que tout doute disparu. Je délirai.

-Bonjour… ai-je quand même chuchoté, je ne savais trop s'ils étaient vraiment fruit de mon imagination. En vérité, j'en doutais… Ils étaient trop beaux pour appartenir à mon esprit d'invention. D'autant plus qu'au départ, je ne rêvais que de mon ange… les quatre autres, jamais il me semblait. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir déjà rêvé d'eux. Même si j'avais l'impression de les connaître. Il y avait un grand blond, les cheveux en hérisson (sourire), juste derrière… euh… _mon rêve éveillé _; Ensuite un grand, pour ne pas dire « vachement costaud », brun à la coiffure indescriptible qui tenait par la taille une Déesse.. Je voulais dire, une fille, femme irait mieux, divinement belle. Et ce n'était qu'euphémisme, ça, je peux vous l'assurer. Il m'a fallu un bon moment pour me rappeler que, en tant qu'humaine et simple mortelle, je me devais de respirer sinon je mourais asphyxiée.

_Des visions ! Aucun humain ne peut être aussi immobile._

Je retins un soupir. Je n'osais, toutefois, pas m'approcher d'eux. La première sonnerie retentit me faisant sursauter. Je me précipitais à la porte, les dépassants essayant de me concentrer sur mon objectif, les clés en mains. Elles glissèrent entre mes doigts au moment ou je m'apprêtais à passer la bonne clé, je me baissais et une main blanche vint la ramasser pour moi. Je la fixai… Je savais à qui elle appartenait… je l'avais si souvent vue enlacer la mienne. Sans bouger la tête je levais les yeux vers _lui_.

_Oh - my - God ! __Il est si beau ! _en repensant à toutes mes peintures, je me rendais compte que je ne lui avais guère rendu justice, j'en palissais !

-Tiens. Me dit-il. Sa voix était la même que dans mes songes. Un ténor magnifique. Mais au moment ou il ouvrait la bouche... Au moment ou sa voix se fit entendre... Au moment ou son souffle atteignit mon visage et que j'aspirai son haleine, ma poitrine, non, mon cœur fut assailli d'une douleur fulgurante. Intolérable. A croire qu'on me l'arrachait. Ma réaction a été immédiate. Je me levais d'un bond et me plaquais au mur le plus loin possible de lui la main, tremblante, à la poitrine. Je haletai. Cette douleur je l'avais ressenti, en rêve certes, le matin même. J'avais les larmes aux yeux et me forçais à respirer.

Je revis la jeune femme, au-dessus de mon corps, son visage strié de larmes et un sourire aux lèvres :

'_Je t'empêcherai de l'approcher.' _M'avait-elle promit.

_Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! _Je secouais la tête puis reportais mon attention sur _lui_.

_Il_ me dévisageait, toujours accroupi, stupéfié, les traits déformés par… la douleur ? Ma réaction… l'avait-elle blessé? L'avais-je blessé ?

_Je ne voulais pas… _voulus-je dire. Ma voix resta à ma gorge… Tant je lisais la souffrance dans ses yeux. Je n'avais pas eu la force d'articuler…

J'eu envie de m'approcher de lui… de le réconforter. Mais je craignais que, par certains hasards, mes soupçons se révèlent vrais, c'est-à-dire, qu'_il_ soit la cause de _cette_ douleur dans mon cœur (sans jeu de mots) et que m'approcher de lui, la réveille une nouvelle fois. Pour être franche, je n'ai jamais apprécié la douleur. Et celle-là, je n'avais pas envie de la sentir encore une fois. Deux fois suffisaient amplement.

-Excuse-moi. A-t-il dit. Son visage se ferma mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui… criaient pour lui.

Le remord m'étranglait. Je n'avais pas bougé, plaquée au mur restant le plus loin possible de lui… Je remarquai les visages surpris puis désolés des autres.

Il y eut un soupir si étouffé que je me demandais si c'en était vraiment un. Le petit lutin s'avança vers _mon…_vers le garçon qui se tenait en face de moi. Elle lui prit la main puis m'adressa un sourire d'excuse, puis regarda intensément le garçon dans les yeux. Avait-il hoché la tête ? C'est ce qu'il m'a semblé, en tout cas.

Il a alors ouvert la porte puis après m'avoir adressé un dernier regard, la mélancolie et la souffrance que je lus dans ses yeux semblèrent devenir mien, laissa la clé à la porte et parti, suivi des autres…

C'est la deuxième sonnerie qui me réveilla et je fermai la porte et me dirigeait vers le bâtiment B. J'étais en retard ! Comme la semaine précédente, j'avais tapé à la porte puis suis entrée. J'évitais de regarder les élèves et le prof. Je m'excusai et allais à ma place. Je bénissais Mr Banner pour sa miséricorde. Il m'a seulement demandé de venir à l'heure la prochaine fois. C'est peut-être grâce à sa sympathie que les élèves l'appréciaient tant (moi compris)… sauf, bien sur, quelques cas récalcitrants que je ne citerai pas.

Juste au moment ou j'allais m'asseoir, je me stoppai. Je n'avais pas rêvé. Le garçon qui était avec moi dans la F.3-01 existait. Il avait été là-bas, et maintenant il était là. A ma table. Je venais de comprendre qu'il, de même que dans mon rêve (même si j'avais refusé d'y croire), était bel et bien le Edward Cullen que je n'avais pu rencontrer la semaine précédente… mais se pouvait-il pour autant qu'il soit celui que j'avais toujours appelé _mon ange sans nom _? Je me souvins alors de la douleur que son odeur réveillait en moi et, inévitablement, les battements de mon cœur accélérèrent. Il avait les yeux rivés à la fenêtre et ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de mon arrivé. Il se tourna finalement vers moi, le visage indéchiffrable mais je déchiffrai la tristesse dans son expression… comme si je l'avais toujours connu, j'avais réussi à deviner que derrière ce masque de marbre froid, la peine, que j'avais lu en lui, était toujours là. Il alla au bout de la table mettant entre nous un maximum de distance. Je n'aurais pas dû me sentir blessée car ma réaction à moi quelques minutes plutôt avait été bien plus blessante mais… Je me suis assise, comme lui, au bout de la table et ai essayé de me concentrer au cour. Malgré la distance qui nous séparait son odeur me frappait avec force. J'ai agrippé ma main à la table et serré les dents pour résister à la douleur. Au final j'avais l'impression qu'on me plantait un couteau dans chaque parcelle de mon corps. J'entendais de temps en temps un petit son, étouffé, s'élever dans la classe, perturbant le cour encore plus que le bavardage des élèves. Le son devint de plus en plus audible et au fur à mesure les bavardages se turent. J'aurai voulu lever ma tête de la table (je venais de me rendre compte que ma tête y était posée) mais j'avais trop mal.

-Mademoiselle Swan ? Vous allez bien ?

Je ne reconnu pas la voix mais je sus que c'était Mr Banner qui me parlait. Pourquoi s'adressait-il à moi, d'ailleurs ? Avec un effort plus que considérable je soulevais la tête et nos yeux se croisèrent… je crois. Tout était flou. Etais-je entrain de pleurer ?

La salle bougeait dans tous les sens. Dansait-elle vraiment ou ses mouvements étaient dus au tremblement de terre d'un nouveau genre ?

Je laissais ma tête retomber sur la table et fermais les yeux. Etaient-ce mes sanglots que j'entendais ? Ces sons que j'entendais… Sortaient-ils de ma bouche ?

Au moment où je sombrais, je sentis deux bras me soulever… L'odeur qui m'avait torturée dans ma pleine conscience devenait, maintenant que je m'évanouissais, douce et plus qu'agréable… _son odeur…_tel que je la connaissais. Je m'accrochais à lui… ma main agrippa sa chemise. Toute seule. Car mon esprit se perdait déjà dans les profondeurs incertaines de l'inconscience.

_J'ouvris les yeux et vis que je me trouvais, une fois de plus, devant le barrage. Ainsi donc, je rêvais…_

_Il y eut un mouvement à ma droite, je me tournais. C'était _elle_. Assise à même le sol, caressant les pétales d'une fleur que je ne saurais nommer, une fleur magnifique. Elle finit par me remarquer, se leva et vint à moi. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait s'attendre, je n'avais pas peur… elle n'était pas effrayante, n'avait pas cet air cruel non plus… Elle semblait… paisible, sereine. Elle ne pouvait être la dame aigrie que j'avais rencontrée._

_-Que vas-tu faire? Me demanda-t-elle._

_Je l'examinais. A l'instar de la femme de la nuit précédente, ses yeux reflétaient un très grand et profond chagrin…_

_-Pourquoi es-tu là ? Requit-t-elle, vu que je ne répondais pas._

_-Je… Je ne sais pas. Mentis-je, car même si j'ignorais la raison exacte, je savais que je le fuyais. Lui et la douleur que me causait sa proximité._

_-Ne le fuis pas. M'avait-elle dit._

_-Qui donc ?_

_-Edward._

_Je ne répondis rien. Me contentant d'écouter le silence qui s'était installé._

_-Il… Il m'a quitté… Jadis._

_Elle posa sa main sur son cœur. Geste, bien qu'il fut lent et gracieux, montra la force de la souffrance de ce souvenir. Même moi, j'eus mal.. je ne sais pourquoi. Elle ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes et les garda fermés._

_-Je ne veux pas le voir souffrir… Je t'en pris, ne le fuis pas._

_Je ne savais plus ou mettre pied._

_-N'étais-je pas sensée l'éviter ? Remarquais-je, me rappelant du conseil, de l'ordre qu'elle m'avait donné._

_-Tu sais, je ne suis pas celle que tu as vue hier… J'attendis des éclaircissements. Je suis l'autre partie de tes souvenirs… la partie qui n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer… Je suis heureuse que tu l'aime aussi._

_Je compris qu'elle parlait d'Edward… même si je doutais encore que mon ange sans nom, l'Edward de mes songes et le vrai Edward Cullen fussent une seule et même personne._

_-Mais qui est donc… _l'autre_ ? Incapable de ne pas poser cette question._

_-Mon inverse. J'attendis des détails, elle sourit. Contrairement à moi, elle hait celui que nous aimons. Elle le déteste depuis ce jour ou il est parti… depuis qu'il nous a abandon…_

_-Je t'en pris… ne dis pas ça. Dis-je, à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de son départ, j'haletai presque d'une douleur supérieure que celle que causait _son_ odeur, aussi douce fut-elle. Si je comprends bien, tu es la partie… aimante de mon esprit…_

_-En quelque sorte. Acquiesça-t-elle._

_-Et l'autre, elle est la partie… rancunière ?_

_-C'est à peu près ça._

_Nous nous tûmes. Elle s'assit près de moi… Le silence perdura jusqu'à ce qu'elle le brise._

_-Nous l'avons toujours aimé… Même aujourd'hui…_

_Je me sentais si bien près d'elle que j'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule… en vieille amie._

_-Pourquoi dis-tu « nous » ? Même…la partie rancunière dit _nous_… C'est quoi cette histoire de mémoire ? Avais-je demandé._

_Elle attendit avant de répondre. Soit parce qu'elle réfléchissait à la façon dont elle allait me l'expliquer soit parce qu'elle me laissait le temps de me préparer à ce qu'elle allait dire._

_-Tout s'est passé il y a de cela deux cent ans… Comme aujourd'hui, maman et Charlie se sont séparés peu de temps après ma naissance… puis maman s'est remariée. J'avais décidé d'aller vivre avec Charlie, ainsi que tu l'as fait il y a peu de temps. C'est dans le lycée de Forks que je _l'_ai rencontré… J'ai découvert son secret, je l'ai protégé comme s'il avait été mien… J'étais devenue presque un membre de sa famille. Nous avons passé de merveilleux moments jusqu'à ce jour funeste…_

_Son regard se perdit dans la rivière… Je savais qu'elle me taisait certaine chose._

_-Quel rapport avec moi ?_

_-Toi, l'autre et moi ne sommes qu'un même être… répondit-elle avec un sourire. Mon inverse et moi sommes les souvenirs de ton ancienne vie…_

_-Serais-tu entrain de me dire que j'ai… réincarné ? Requérais-je._

_-Oui._

_Je la regardais droit dans les yeux… et je l'ai cru. C'était si étrange. J'ai reposé ma tête sur son épaule (elle posa sa main sur le mien) et contemplâmes un point imaginaire._

_-Ne le fuis pas. Répéta-t-elle._

_-…_

_-Il nous aime, tu sais ?_

_-Je…_

_-Il a même essayé de nous sauver, te souviens-tu ?_

_-Euh… non._

_-Le jour de notre mort (comme c'était… curieux, étrange à entendre)… il nous a demandé pardon… il nous a montré qu'il nous aimait. Et même après il a continué à nous attendre. C'est pour ça que la déesse Aphrodite nous a permit de revenir…_

_Je toussotais pour lui demander de se taire._

_-Quand tu dis qu'« il a continué à nous attendre »… l'histoire… ça s'est passé il y a deux cents ans non ? Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'impression d'avoir vue une seule ride sur son visage… A moi qu'il ait réincarné aussi… Mais il ne m'aurait pas attendu dans ce cas. Tout ne serait que hasard._

_Elle eut un sourire mystérieux. Je compris qu'elle ne répondrait pas._

_-Et Charlie… maman…_

_-Une envie d'Aphrodite._

_-Aphrodite ? La déesse ?_

_-Laisse tomber._

_-C'est quoi le secret que tu… que nous avions gardé ?_

_-Il est temps de te réveiller… devisa-elle en retournant à sa contemplation._

_-Je ne veux pas me réveiller ! Protestai-je._

_-Ne l'évite pas. Je t'éviterai d'avoir mal… De ne pas trop souffrir. N'ai pas peur de l'approcher._

_Elle me sourit et disparue… avec tout le reste… je fus plongée dans le noir complet._

_Le désespoir, le chagrin, la douleur furent les seules choses que je ressentais dans cette obscurité totale._

_Je voulais appeler qui pouvait m'entendre mais je ne trouvais pas ma bouche. Il faisait si sombre que je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir les yeux ouverts._

_J'aperçus une silhouette percer dans le noir. Si blanche que le contraste entre l'obscurité et sa pâleur était étrange… sauvage et fantomatique._

_Je _le _reconnu._

_Edward ? Appelais-je, ma voix ne dépassa pas les commissures de mes lèvres._

_Il s'éloigna… je lui emboîtai, aussitôt, le pas._

_Attends ! Réussis-je à couiner._

_Il parut ne pas m'entendre et accéléra. Je commençais à courir, effrayée par la perspective de le perdre de vue._

_Attends-moi ! Haletai-je. Je t'en pris ne pars pas. Ma voix était toujours faible (chose agaçante qui caractérisent les cauchemars) mais j'avais réussi à bien articuler._

_Il s'enfonça dans les bois et s'y perdit. Je le suivis et arrivais à dans une clairière. Elle me sembla familière et étrangère à la fois : familière parce que j'eus l'impression d'être déjà venue à cet endroit; étrangère parce qu'elle me semblait différente… changée. J'écarquillai les yeux, angoissée. Je regardais à gauche : pas d'Edward ; à droite, non plus._

_Les larmes, silencieuses, coulèrent le long de mes joues._

_Le reverrais-je un jour ?_

_Quelque chose de froid et dur (un bras) m'empoigna le cou et m'attira par derrière. Mon dos fut immobilisé par le torse de mon agresseur._

_-Bella. Me dit-il de son séduisant ténor._

_Edward !_

_-Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Continua-t-il sans me laisser le temps de dire quoi que se soit._

_Il émanait de lui une aura si effrayante que je frémis lorsque son souffle frais rencontra mon oreille. Il commença une série de douces caresses sur ma joue avec le bout de son nez (mon cœur eu quelques ratés), puis descendit plus bas. Il glissa son deuxième bras sur mon ventre et me serra encore plus contre lui. Il respirait fort (me humait-t-il ?), et inondait ma gorge de baisers suaves._

_-Réponds. Dit-il entre deux baisers._

_-Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Répondis-je en essayant de reprendre mes esprits._

_-Pourquoi ? Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille._

_-Parce que… il plongea sa tête dans mes cheveux, je fermai les yeux._

_-Oui ?_

_-Parce que je t'aime._

_-Tu ne devrais pas._

_-Et pourtant !_

_-C'est mal. Dit-il en se détachant de moi._

_-Tu ne m'aimes pas ?_

_-Cesse de dire des sottises ! Je ne vis pas son visage mais je devinais qu'il leva les yeux au ciel, après une courte pose il ajouta. Tu connais déjà la réponse…_

_Non, je ne la connais pas. Pensais-je malgré moi._

_-Quelle que soit la réponse, il n'en restera pas moins que je t'aime. Me bornai-je à dire._

_J'attendis sa réponse, les jambes en cotons. J'avais peur… peur qu'il me rejette._

_Soudain je sentis quelque chose… quelque chose de gelé, pas le froid créé par le rêve, mais un froid réel… une main posée sur la mienne._

J'émergeai et mon regard rencontra deux yeux topaze qui m'examinaient avec une tendresse évidente. C'était lui.

Tel un rêve, il était là. Me regardant reprendre conscience. Je me rendis compte que j'étais à l'infirmerie du lycée. Mes yeux ne _l'_avaient pas quitté. Je finis par poser mon regard sur la main qui tenait la mienne. Il s'en rendit compte et failli la retirer mais je la serrai… il la laissa donc là, à mon plus grand soulagement.

Aucun de nous deux n'avait pris la parole. Ce fut l'infirmière qui rompit le silence en remarquant que j'étais réveillée.

-Eh, bien Miss Swan. Vous avez beaucoup dormi !

_Ça, je n'en doute pas !_

-Vous avez raté les deux premières heures de cours.

_C'est tout ?_ J'avais eu l'impression d'avoir dormi toute une journée !

_-_Vous avez inquiété tout le monde, vous savez ? J'ai cru que j'allai devoir chasser tout le monde à coups de balai, professeurs compris !

Elle me parlait le dos tourné mais je devinais son sourire. Elle vint vers moi, sourire comme je me le disais, et s'assit à ma droite, à l'opposé d'Edward.

-J'ai dû laisser Edward avec vous, comme vous pouvez le constater. Il a insisté pour rester à vos cotés, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas. Sa moue me disait clairement qu'elle doutait que cela ait pu me déranger. Elle avait raison, je voulais… en fait, j'appréciais plus que de nature qu'il soit rester.

-Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Dis-je d'une voix rauque.

Ma poitrine était en feu (à cause de _sa _proximité) mais c'était… supportable. Plus que deux heures plutôt, en tout cas. Je me retournais vers _lui_ et chacun plongea dans les prunelles de l'autre. J'entendis la chaise de l'infirmière grincer. Elle partit pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité, je l'en remerciais silencieusement.

Moi j'étais là, comme une idiote, contemplant l'Adonis qui se trouvait près de moi et ne savais que dire pour rompre le silence qui s'éternisait. Ce fut lui qui le rompit :

-Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais te décider de te réveiller…

-Je n'ai pourtant pas dormi longtemps. Le coupai-je.

-J'étais vraiment inquiet. Dit-il. Sa voix encore plus attractive que celle de… enfin, sa voix ne pouvait être comparée !

-Désolée. Dis-je en pensant, non pas à l'inquiétude que je lui avais causée mais, à la tristesse que je lui avais vu le matin même, parce que je pensais, je savais que j'en étais la cause.

Il comprit et posa un baiser dans ma paume. Un colibri en plein vol prit la place de mon cœur lorsque ses lèvres, infiniment douces, touchèrent ma peau. Je _le_ vis sourire et me demandai s'il ne l'entendait pas.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Tu… as raté les cours pour… rester avec moi ?

-Ce ne sera pas la première fois que je sèche, répondit-il simplement. Et puis ça ne m'a pas dérangé de te regarder dormir. Il eut un sourire satisfait, comblé. Je n'osais imaginer ce qui causait _ce_ sourire en repensant à mon rêve. Surtout à la dernière partie de _mon _rêve : je savais que j'étais sujette au somnambulisme et qu'il m'arrivait de parler souvent, même de me lever de mon lit parfois pour faire 'God only knows what'… Je piquai un fard implorant tous les Dieux de n'avoir rien dit… ni fait.

-Euh… on n'a pas été présenté… me dérobais-je.

-Non. Il sourit et ses yeux avaient un quelque chose ironique et dit : je suis Edward Cullen. Dix sept ans. Ravi de te rencontrer.

-Isabella Swan. Age, pareil. Enchantée.

Nous rîmes à cause de la simplicité de la présentation.

-Tu sais quoi ? Demandai-je lorsque nous arrêtâmes de rire. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà rencontré… Je me mordis les lèvres, prise par le doute.. J'avais l'impression de me comporter comme certains acteurs lorsque dans certains films ils s'apprêtent à draguer ou faire un truc louche… Mais, contre toute attente :

-C'est vrai. Confirma-t-il. Mais il y a très, très longtemps.

Je ne savais pas s'il était sérieux ou s'il plaisantait, alors j'essayais de jouer l'idiote et lançais avec un air indifférent :

-Et je paris qu'on s'est rencontré il y a près de deux cent ans et que…

-Tu t'en souviens ? Me demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir, en se mettant debout.

J'écarquillai les yeux sous la surprise. Puis émis un petit rire nerveux.

-Tu es un très bon comédien, Cullen ! Ne fais pas semblant avec tant d'assurance avec moi, je risquerai de te croire. Le prévins-je.

Il se rassit, frustré, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Je me repassais tous mes souvenirs, tous mes rêves… tout ce qui pourrait me permettre d'expliquer le fait que j'aie l'impression de le connaître. Que Edward, sauf erreur de ma part mais j'en doute fortement, soit le sosie de _mon ange sans nom._ Il m'apparut alors le visage d'une femme que j'avais oublié mais reconnu tout de suite : la déesse Aphrodite. Celle qui m'avait permit de revenir dans ce monde. Puis vint la révélation. Elle me fit un clin d'œil et disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Je m'assis brusquement. Le mur tangua légèrement. _Il_ m'empêcha de tomber.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il, anxieux.

-A moins que… Je me tournais vers lui. Je t'ai **vraiment **rencontré… L'amour que j'éprouve pour toi vient de loin, de très loin. Je t'ai rencontré et aimé, il y a de cela deux siècles… Je m'en souviens. Même si c'est absurde, même si j'ai tenté de ne pas y croire, je le crois à présent…

_Mais ce qui est absurde, c'est la confrontation de cet irrationnel et de ce désir éperdu de clarté dont l'appel résonne au plus profond de l'homme. _(*)

**********

_*** J'avais trop envie de le mettre ^^ c'est une petite phrase sortie de 'le Mythe de Sisyphe' de Camus… je trouvais la phrase plutôt jolie :)**_

**Alors ? qu'en pensez vous ? Vous avez aimé ?**

**Allé ^^ **

**reviews ! reviews ! et reviews!**

**Asukarah ;)**


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

_C'était de ces jours où rien ni personne ne pouvait me soulager. Rien ni personne à part toi. Une seule phrase que tu prononcerais… Une seule. Pourvu que tu dises vrai._

Pov Bella

Dès que j'eus fini ma phrase, elle sonna étrange… Bizarre. Je me sentis ridicule, même si je savais que c'était la bonne réponse, de l'avoir dit à voix haute. C'est donc anxieuse que j'examinai la réaction de mon Adonis inespéré.

Je vis dans ces pupilles divers sentiments… Il me croyait, il s'en souvenait. Puis il me servit le sourire dont j'avais toujours rêvé. Un magnifique sourire en coin. Puis m'enlaça. Mon cœur qui s'était, jusqu'alors calmé, repartit dans une course encore plus furieuse que les ailes de colibri. Il ria doucement.

-Ton cœur va finir par lâcher si ça continu. Se moqua-t-il.

Je ne m'étais donc pas trompée, il l'entendait réellement. Le savoir n'était pas un soulagement… Comment aurait-il pu l'être ? J'étais hyper embarrassée. Je voulais lui poser _la _question que je voulais posé depuis que la vérité s'était immiscée en moi… mais elle était aussi, sinon plus, épineuse que l'état de mon cœur. De toute façon, le futur promettait que j'allais devoir _la _poser un jour… alors, tant qu'à faire :

-Euh… Il se mit en face de lui et me vrilla du regard, je dus baisser les yeux pour continuer. On… Je... M'aimais-tu ? Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je l'eus dit.

-Oui. Répondit-il, je ne sus que dire sous l'émotion. Il prit mon menton et m'obligea à le regarder. Et je t'ai toujours aimé.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette réponse ne me satisfait pas… Quelque chose en elle me chagrina… Il ne s'en rendit pas compte.

Soudain, je cessai de respirer. Son odeur était devenu trop insupportable. Je ne devrais pas penser aux mauvaises choses en sa présence… A quoi bon souffrir plus que je souffrais maintenant ? Certes depuis ma rencontre avec… Bon, il va falloir que je lui trouve un nom… Ah ! Yin pour la… gentille et Yang pour la, donc, méchante. J'esquissais un sourire à leurs nouvelles appellations. Ou en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Depuis ma rencontre avec Yin, bien que je n'avais pas eu à être avec Edward, j'ai ressenti un réel changement, vis-à-vis de la douleur que je sentais quand son odeur brûlait mes poumons… C'était bien moins pénible que quelques heures plutôt.

_Penses à quelque chose d'agréable ! Quelque chose, vite !_ Je me forçais car Edward sembla s'inquiéter du fait que je bloquai ma respiration. D'ailleurs il ne tarda pas à m'en faire part :

-Bella ?

Finalement, j'inspirai. Tout doucement. Puis je me permis de lui faire un sourire :

-Veux-tu qu'on aille en cours ?

-Euh… J'avais compris qu'il n'avait pas fini sa question et comme il refusait de la finir, je le poussai un peu. Quelle est l'autre option ?

-A moins que… ça te dit de rater les cours de la matinée ? Après tout (sourire taquin, sourire auquel je fus incapable de ne pas répondre), tu as été très épuisée par ton malaise de tout à l'heure…

-En effet… Le contre coup. Je suppose que je vais avoir besoin de toute la matinée pour récupérer, sinon la journée. En réalité, je me sentais bien. Très bien même. Mais je savais que Charlie ne m'en tiendrait pas rigueur si je séchais. Après tout, c'était la première fois que je m'évanouissais. Et surtout, j'étais étonnée d'être encore au lycée… Comment mon père avait-il pu survivre en me laissant à l'état de légume ici ? Edward répondit à ma question muette :

-Ton père a failli t'embarquer à l'hôpital mais l'infirmière l'a convaincu que tu avais juste besoin de repos. Je dois dire que ça n'a pas été facile. Figure-toi que ça prit plus d'une heure pour y arriver ! Puis il a voulu t'emmener chez vous. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Tu aurais été toute seule… Cela a été l'argument qui l'a achevé.

Enfin, j'espère qu'il est encore vivant… En voyant ma mine inquiète, mon Apollon sourit doucement :

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Chef Swan est coriace.

-Comment fais-tu ? demandai-je hallucinée.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es télépathe ? J'ai l'impression que tu lis dans mes pensées depuis tout à l'heure !

-Je ne lis pas dans tes pensées, j'ai juste appris à lire sur ton visage. Ria-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas tout à fait répondu à ma question… Lui signalai-je.

Alors, sans explication ni raison apparente, il s'assombrit d'un coup. Il devint aussi expressif qu'une feuille blanche, fixant un point imaginaire dans le mur d'en face. Mais je devinai qu'il bouillait à l'intérieur. Puis il m'examina avec anxiété :

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Avais-je dit lorsque l'examen était devenu long.

Je n'étais pas gênée qu'il me regarda ainsi, car son regard me fascinait, plus j'y plongeais, plus mon amour pour lui semblait justifié… Et plus j'avais l'impression de le connaître. Il prit ma main (je sursautais à son touché… Il était glacé ! lui ne broncha pas) et dit d'un air solennel :

-Et si on y allait ? Avant que les élèves ne finissent les cours et que l'infirmerie soit pleine « d'amis » de la nouvelle. Je ne me fis pas prier.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Parfois en prêtant l'oreille au monde extérieur, vous entendrez une chanson, courant au gré du vent, raisonnant aussi sourde que la coulée d'une lave et aussi douce que l'écume au bord des plages. Les paroles ne sont jamais identiques… Elle passe en continue et ne s'arrête jamais. Les Dieux sont plus accessibles qu'il n'y paraît. Il suffit d'écouter. Ah ! Justement ! J'entends, et vous ?

………

_Avec les hommes,_

_nous amusant,_

_les protégeant,_

_les malmenant._

_Nous n'avons de devise_

_Seule notre loi subsiste_

_Ne doutez pas d'elle_

_Cela nous irriterait !_

_Car ce serait_

_Douter de notre puissance_

………

Chant perpétuel… Qui ne s'arrête jamais.

-_-_-_-_-_-

En temps normal, je ne serai jamais entrée dans la voiture d'un inconnu. Mais j'avais confiance en lui. Je m'asseyais sur le siège passager avant, c'était tellement naturel. C'était comme si je l'avais déjà fait avant. Je savais que c'était probablement le cas mais… c'était si bizarre… Je me sentais tellement embrouillée, tellement perdue… Le monde m'était encore plus étranger qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Jusqu'alors, la peinture avait été la seule chose qui me lier à ce monde… Aujourd'hui, Edward semblait prendre sa place… Et cela m'effrayait. Rien ni personne ne pouvait m'empêcher de peindre… Car peindre est comme une seconde nature chez moi… je sais peindre sans peinture ni pinceaux, juste avec la force de mon esprit inventif (dans ma tête évidemment). La peinture était une chose que je possédais, j'en faisais ce que je voulais. Je n'avais besoin que de mes pensées pour tout gérer… Mais Edward. Il restait un être incontrôlé. Pensant et vivant. Ce serait si facile de le perdre, si simple de le voir partir. Je ne voulais en aucun cas m'éprendre d'être vivant. Surtout pas de lui. Je sentais que sa disparition me serait insupportable… Insurmontable…

Soudainement, la 'chose' s'imposa à mon esprit. Je venais de comprendre, du moins il me semblait que c'était cela, la raison pour laquelle je ne supportais pas la présence masculine… mis à part celle de mon père et, récemment, de…

_Et ?_ Je venais de me rendre compte qu'il y avait un «** et **». J'écarquillai les yeux sous le coup de l'étonnement.

Je ne supportais pas la présence masculine mis à part celle mon père et d'Edward… _Bon… Je suppose que maintenant, je vais devoir tout faire pour le garder…_ Quoique, par le passé, ait pu l'obliger à me quitter, je ne laisserai pas que cela se reproduise. Car à ce moment, alors que nous étions à mi-chemin entre le lycée et ma maison, je savais que tout l'amour que j'avais porté pour _mon ange sans nom_ était maintenant reporté sur _lui_. Et qu'en réalité, cet amour lui avait toujours été destiné. A lui, Edward Cullen. Amour surdimensionné, trop grand et trop puissant pour mon faible petit cœur. Curieusement, c'était ce qui me donnait la force de le côtoyer, d'attendre, patiente et tranquille, qu'on soit à la maison.

Heureusement que j'ai fait le ménage ce week-end ! et les courses…

-_-_-_-

-Qu'est-ce qui te ferais plaisir ? Lui demandais-je.

Voilà dix minutes qu'on était arrivé… Il était resté avec moi, je le lui avais demandé de rester car lui-même ne semblait pas vouloir qu'on se quitte de si tôt… Je venais à peine de le rencontrer (je ne pouvais accepter totalement le fait qu'on se soit rencontré avant… Dans une autre vie). Sa présence. Je ne pouvais me passer de lui. Il était devenu 'le truc' qui m'avait toujours manqué… _La_ partie manquante de mon être.

-Pardon ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix songeuse, presque éteinte par une émotion que je ne pus définir.

Je rangeais les couverts dans les tiroirs, me retournant, mon cœur fit un bond. Mes yeux ne s'habitueront donc jamais à sa splendeur ? Il était trop beau.

-_Trop beau pour être humain._ Je me donnais une gifle mental. _Ne sois pas stupide Bells ! S'il n'est pas humain, il est quoi ?_ Que veux-tu boire ? Il souleva les sourcils ne semblant pas saisir ma question. Il y a du… fanta, coca… soda ? A moins que tu veux du thé ou du caf…

-Non (sourire), je n'ai pas soif… il hésita avant de continuer. J'ai eu le temps de boire… ce week-end.

-… oh. Moi, aussi. J'ai même eu le temps de prendre une verre de jus de fruit, après avoir pris mon petit dèj, ce matin ! plaisantai-je.

J'étais intriguée par sa réponse… elle était étrange, comme codée.

-Il semble que…

Edward semblait torturé… Non, il ne semblait pas, il l'était. J'avais l'impression de déjà vu. Une seconde j'eus un 'flash'… Une scène familière… étrangère. Edward, assis devant moi… euh, la personne qui se trouve en face de lui, parce l'endroit ou il se trouvait m'était totalement inconnu, m'offrant un coca. Je, enfin, la personne en face de lui déposa celui qu'elle avait dans la main et prit celui qu'il lui offrait… Puis ce fut fini.

-Bella ?

Grand moment de suspension. Mon esprit avait quitter mon corps. Pourquoi ? Le visage d'un ange n'était qu'à un doigt du mien, sur ce, je compte sur votre compréhension.

-Bella, ça va ?

-O… oui… P… p… pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Je m'arrachai quasiment et trébuchai… il me rattrapa. _Comme c'est… plaisant. Je devrais trébucher plus souvent… en sa présence._

_Bella ! t'as pas honte de te comporter comme une ado en…_ Stupide voix qui vient gâcher mon moment de réjouissance.

-_JE suis une ado, d'abord ! Casse-toi ! _répliquai-je, puis bredouillais honteuse. Merci…

Comme il ne me lâchait pas, je levais les yeux vers lui. Nos regards se soudèrent et ne se quittèrent plus. Je fus fascinée par la merveilleuse couleur dorée de ses pupilles. Après un moment, il me dit qu'il était temps 'pour moi' de manger. Il attendit que je fus assise, après m'avoir galamment dit qu'il n'avait pas faim et qu'il préférait me regarder manger, en me faisant… La confession du siècle.

-Je ne veux pas refaire la même erreur. Me dit-il. J'ai eu plus de deux cent ans pour réfléchir… Et je crois que…

-Comment ?

-Bella. Il prit ma main. Je… Je ne veux pas te mentir. La vie m'a été insupportable sans toi. Donc… Si je veux avoir une deuxième chance… Je dois commencer par être… franc avec toi… Et ce dès le début. La dernière fois… Je ne l'ai pas été… Et ça t'as coûté la vie. Cette fois…

-Q… Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvre pour m'inciter à ne pas l'interrompre.

-Je suis immortel, enfin, presque. Contrairement à vous, les humains, le temps ne me crée aucun ravage. Je ne me nourris pas de la même façon que toi. Je t'en pris ne me panique pas, je ne te ferais aucun mal. Me supplia-t-il avant de poursuivre après une courte pause. Je suis un vampire. Il s'agenouilla, posa un baiser à mon annulaire et continua : je comprendrais si tu ne veux plus me revoir… Après tout, je le mériterai.

Je ne pouvais pas répondre. Après tout, il pouvait très bien avoir tout inventer et me racontais peut-être des bobards. Le problème c'est que mon cœur confirmait la sincérité de ses propos…

-Supposons que tu n'es pas entrain de me faire marcher… dis-je finalement puisqu'il attendait patiemment que je prenne la parole : On se connaît à peine.

-Moi, je te connais, je sais que tu ne le crieras pas sur les toits.

-… Un point pour toi. Je fus touchée par ce signe de confiance, mais cela n'éclairait pas vraiment ma lanterne : Pourquoi me raconterais-tu tout ça ? A moi ? Si c'était vrai, s'entend.

-Parce que je sais que tu me croiras… Parce que tu sais que je ne mens pas… Et parce que… Je t'aime. Je ne veux pas te perdre un deuxième fois. Et si jamais tes sentiments ont changer à mon égard…

-Mes sentiments ?

-Je crois que je ferais mieux de tout te raconter, sinon tu risque de m'interrompre. Tout a commencé le jour ou…(_*_)… En tout et pour tout, Alice a fait deux prophétie nous concernant notre rencontre (_**_).

Je suis restée sans voix lorsqu'il me dit que, avec douleur, j'avais mis fin à mes jours. Je savais que c'était ainsi que ma vie précédente avait pris fin mais l'entendre le dire avec cet air si affligé me donna des remords. Il porta sa main vers mon visage et sécha les larmes qui avait coulé… Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte de leur présence… Je lui demandais.

-Qu'as-tu fait… après … ma mort ?

-T'attendre… Comme la première fois. Je n'ai fait que t'attendre.

-Puisque Alice t'avait dit que j'étais née pourquoi ne t'ai jamais rencontré… Si tu tenais t'en à moi ?

-Tu ne m'as jamais vu… Mais j'ai toujours été, constamment, avec toi. Sauf que j'ai du quitté Phœnix… il y a deux ans. Pour venir à Forks, car je savais que tu viendrais. Partir… Pour mieux t'accueillir.

-Tu le savais parce que Alice te l'a dit ? Il hocha la tête. Tu étais là ? Constamment ? Deuxième hochement de tête.

-Même quand tu étais en cours, je restais à côté et t'observais par la fenêtre.

-_C'est donc pour ça que j'avais parfois l'impression d'être observée !_ Je soupirai. _Au moins, une énigme résolue._ Dis-moi… Comment faisais-tu ? Pour m'observer sans que je ne te vois ? Sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de ta présence ?

-Je suis très agile. Et côté rapidité… J'ai dû usé de mes nombreuses capacités de chasseur.

-Hum. Acquiesçai-je. Il me regarda d'un air curieux. Quoi ?

-Tu as toujours bien pris ma vrai nature.

-Ça te dérange ?

-Non. C'est juste que… Ça m'étonne que tu ne sois pas morte de trouille. Les humains, en principe, n'apprécient pas trop notre proximité.

-Il faut croire que je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle.

-Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

-Pas le moins du monde ! Dis-je avant de rire.

Alors il approcha son visage du mien. Lorsque je compris ce qu'il voulait faire, je m'échappais. Ma poitrine me brûlait, je retins ma respiration pour ne pas crier, fermais les yeux et mis mon visage hors de porter. Je l'avais oublié celle-la. « Ma dure réalité ». Si j'avais réussi à supporter la douleur qu'engendrait la proximité d'Edward, et même l'oublier un moment… Celle-ci, trop intense, me ramena sur Terre avec un, piètre description, coup de poignard en plein cœur. Tout mon corps se contorsionna pour lutter contre la chose qui le maltraitait. Il me criait de quitter la pièce et de ne plus m'approcher de celui que j'aimais. Mais je ne voulais pas.

-Bella ? Il dut me secouer pour me sortir de ma tétanie. Il aurait mieux fait de rester là où il se trouvait au part avant… Je gémis de douleur. Il s'éloigna. Excuse-moi… Dit-il, ne comprenant pas la raison de ma nouvelle saute d'humeur. Je te promet que je ne te ferais aucun mal. Evidemment, il se goura en pensant en avoir trouver la cause, comme je ne relevais pas, il ajouta… Pardonne-moi, je n'aurais pas dû… Je… J'y vais.

-Non, attend… Ne… ne pars pas. Je n'ai pas… peur de toi… mais… c'est mon corps qui… Il ne sembla pas comprendre. Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment oublié… Mais mon corps se souvient de toi… De l'époque où nous étions ensembles et… de l'après… Quand tu m'as… quand tu es parti. Je détournais les yeux ne supportant pas la vague de culpabilité que je surpris dans ses yeux. Tu sais… Je crois que lui et moi t'avions pardonné depuis des lustres car après tout… Je n'ai jamais été rien d'autre qu'un être banal et…

-Je ne suis pas d'accord.

-Insignifiant… Il serra les lèvres, il désapprouvait fortement mon propos, pourtant je ne disais que la simple vérité. Je ne me souviens plus très bien de mon ancienne vie mais je sais que… Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu… Comment aurais-je pu t'en vouloir ? Je t'ai toujours tout pardonné.

-Mais pas ton corps…

-Euh… si. Mais par mesure de préservation… Il se bat pour éviter de… je me tus, je ne voulais pas lui dire, il en serait trop blessé.

-Quoi ?

-Sans importance.

-Je t'en pris, dis le moi. … Bella. Insista-t-il, nos yeux se croisèrent, il était prêt à assumer les conséquence.

-Eviter de… souffrir encore une fois… Je sentis les larmes se donner rendez-vous dans mes yeux et j'eus l'impression que ce n'était plus moi qui parlais, mais White et Black ou, plutôt, toutes les trois, simultanément. Te perdre a été plus douloureux que la plus cruelle agonie. Te perdre encore une fois n'en sera que plus terrible.

Il ne sembla pas étonné de me l'entendre dire. Après ma révélation, la maison devint silencieuse. Edward baissa la tête.

-Je suis désolé. Dit-il. Pardonne-moi. Je l'entendis sangloter. Je t'en pris, ne me hais pas, ne me rejette pas… je sais que je le mériterai mais…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Comment puis-je te haïr, ou même te rejeter, alors que… je… t'adore ? _Alors que je t'aime. _Alors je m'avançais vers lui et posais un baiser sur son front. Ne pleure pas… je lui disais de ne pas pleurer parce que s'il avait pu, les larmes auraient coulé à flot sur son visage. Je ne te hais pas. Je ne te haïrais jamais.

-_-_-_-_-_-

-Ha ! ha ! … ha ! ha ! La Déesse, assise près d'une des multiples fontaines d'Olympe, riait de bonheur car pour elle, l'histoire venait de devenir plus intéressant.

_-Je vous trouve bien cruelle, Aphrodite._

_-Mais non, chère Athéna. J'aime voir l'étendu de mon pouvoir. La dernière fois c'était Edward qui souffrait, le rôle est simplement inversé._

_-Je vois cela, en effet._

_-Bella l'aime. Elle se battra pour lui._

_-Y êtes vous pour quelque chose ? La déesse de l'amour devint pensive._

_-Si c'était le cas je m'en verrais bien joueuse ! Ah Zeus, je pensais justement à vous !_

_Dès que ce dernier apparu derrière les longues colonnes du beau pays, la déesse de la guerre s'en alla. Si elle respectait la belle Aphrodite, elle n'appréciait guère lui servir de jouet. Car celle-ci adore mettre en couple tout ce qu'elle a à sa portée._

-_-_-_-_-_-

******

*En fait leur histoire du dit « il y a deux siècle » est la même que dans fascination et début de tentation (jusqu'à ce que Edward quitte Bella). ^^

**Concernant la première prédiction : dans la saga Twiligth, je ne sais plus c'était dans quel tome (le premier si je me souviens bien), Edward dit à Bella que Alice lui avait dit qu'il rencontrerait Bella alors que celle-ci n'était même pas née…


	8. Chapitre 7

**Sorry !!!! Je suis désolée pour ce temps infernal que j'ai mis à poster ce chap T^T Vous méritez de me faire ma fête (j'ai de la chance d'être physiquement hors de porté ****XD****)**

**Bref, voici le chap tant attendu… (douces illusions d'auteur ou dois-je dire de fanficqueuse) Merci pour votre patience ^^**

******

Chapitre 7

_C'est, parfois, en faignant l'indifférence que nos sentiments se dévoilent le plus…_

ô.ô

Pov Bella

-Il se fait tard… Murmurais-je, contemplant les nuages, à l'attention d'Edward.

Il ne sembla pas m'entendre. Je pivotais mon visage dans sa direction et fus surprise par la douceur que je découvrais dans son regard… Je m'y égarais quelques instants avant de (me forcer à) me rappeler de ce que j'avais eu l'intention de dire quelques secondes (ou minutes) auparavant.

-J'espère que Mr et Mme Cullen ne vont pas te passer un savon pour avoir séché toute la…

Je fus coupée par son éclats de rire, me demandant ce qui pouvait bien avoir de drôle dans mon propos, non pas que ce rire m'eut blessé, au contraire, j'aimais ça (car il témoignait un petit moment de gaieté). Il remarqua sûrement mon regard interrogateur car il m'expliqua la raison de cet explosion de joie.

-Tu passes tout un après midi en compagnie d'un vampire et tu te soucies des problèmes que ce même vampire risque d'avoir en rentrant chez lui ?

-Je ne pensais pas au vampire… Je visais plutôt le lycéen que tu es…

-Ne t'en fais pas (grand sourire), Esmée et Carlisle sont très compréhensifs en ce qui concerne mes classes buissonnières. Et surtout lorsqu'ils découvriront avec qui j'ai passé ma journée. Il se tut un moment et plongea ses yeux d'or dans les miens… Puis il se leva brusquement et me tourna le dos, avait-il cru que je l'invitais à partir en mentionnant ses parents ? Il reprit la parole en s'avançant vers la sortie, moi à sa suite (je me rendis compte que je le suivais qu'à cet instant). Eh bien, à de…

Au moment où il passait par la porte je sentis tout mon corps tremblé. Désespérée, le cœur battant, je le rattrapais avant qu'il ne parte. Pourquoi devait-il me quitter ? Maintenant ? Je ne voulais pas il le laisser partir.

-Attend. Articulai-je. Il baissa les yeux vers moi et moi, les miens vers le sol, pour qu'il n'y trouve pas la dureté de mon désespoir.

Pov Edward

Au moment où je sortais de chez elle, elle fit quelque chose dont je ne m'attendais pas, elle avait été tellement distante durant tout le temps que j'avais passé avec elle que j'avais commencé à croire qu'elle ne m'aimait plus vraiment…

-Attend. Me supplia-t-elle.

Lorsque mes yeux croisèrent les siens, je nous vis… Bien des décennies plus tôt. Dans la même position… Moi, le regard froid lui disant de me lâcher. De me laisser partir. Elle, aussi impuissante qu'aujourd'hui, me priant de ne pas la quitter. De ne pas l'abandonner.

Son regard me fit l'effet d'un coup de massue (litote), ainsi il avait été ce jour là : implorant et désespéré… Mais j'avais eu la force (idiote) d'en faire cure… Et de partir. Combien je m'en voulais pour cet acte, parce que, non seulement j'en avais souffert… Mais elle aussi. Combien j'aurais voulu changer le passé, quitte à ce qu'elle perde son humanité (pourtant si précieuse).

Peut-être y avait encore une place pour moi dans son cœur… Peut-être revoudrait-elle, un jour, de moi à ses côtés… Peut-être m'aimait-elle encore… Ou peut-être pas.

Devant un tel regard, je ne pouvais resté sans rien faire. Je ne pouvais pas la regarder souffrir. Je ne pouvais pas supporter le fait qu'elle puisse souffrir, quelque en soit la cause.

Elle baissa les yeux, je perdis de vue cet océan profond et tourmenté et en fus frustré. Sans même y penser, je portais ma main à son visage et le positionnais, avec délicatesse, en face du mien. Elle ferma les yeux.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demandai-je.

-Ne… Ne t'en vas pas. Répondit-elle.

Sa fragrance, avec la même force que dans mes souvenirs, emplit mes narines, me donnant l'eau à la bouche. Tout ce dont j'avais envie… S'était de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes… Et non la vider de son sang, le temps m'avait fait réfléchir. J'avais eu le temps de faire le tri entre mes priorités vitales (primaire) et mes envies de vampire (loin derrière) et combien ce temps fut long ! Très long. Trop long. Mais je ne devais pas. Je ne devais pas.

Peut-être les Dieux avaient-ils fait exprès de faire en sorte que ma proximité l'insupporte… Peut-être l'avaient-ils fait pour l'empêcher de m'approcher… Pour lui éviter la même damnation que j'allais devoir, un jour ou l'autre, payer.

Elle serra les paupières. Je vis de petites graines argentées perlées au bout de ses yeux. Nous restâmes quelques minutes en silence. Les larmes devenaient de plus en plus imposantes. Au moment où elle voulut s'échapper, je posais un léger baiser sur l'une ses paupières. Elle se crispa mais ne me repoussa pas. Bon.

-Je reste donc. Chuchotais-je.

Elle se reprit. Elle s'éloigna de moi, gênée et commença une série de blablatage :

-Ah… Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, excuse moi… Tu ne dois pas te sentir obliger… Euh… Hm… C'est que tu dois avoir des choses bien plus important que… Et puis…

-Je reste parce que j'ai envie d'être avec toi. La coupais-je. Elle me scruta un moment, essayant sans doute de comprendre le sens de mes mots, avant de rougir furieusement me faisant sourire, je continuais. Me permets-tu d'appeler Alice ? Pour qu'elle emmène ma voiture à la maison… Je doutes que tu veuilles que Chef Swan voit ma voiture devant chez toi.

-M… Mais comment tu vas faire pour rentrer ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit…Grâce à mes…

-Capacités vampiriques. T'inquiète… J'enregistre. Au moins ça, elle avait compris.

Comme de nombreuses fois depuis quelques heures, nous nous observâmes silencieusement. Elle finit par baisser la tête… Je commençais à remarquer les différences entre elle et la Bella d'avant. Celle qui se tenait en face de moi avait encore moins de confiance en elle que celle que j'avais connu… A chaque fois que nos prunelles se soudaient, elle s'échappait… Comme si elle craignant de lire en moi… Où que je lise en elle.

-Merci… Elle refusa de lever les yeux. Fais-moi savoir… Lorsque tu voudras rentrer. Murmura-t-elle.

-Fais-moi savoir, lorsque tu voudras que je rentre. Repartis-je.

Elle sourit.

-Tu risque de rester avec moi toute la vie, alors. Elle riait désormais, d'un rire tendu, comme si elle attendait une réponse, donc je mesurai mes mots.

-Pourquoi pas ? Ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée. Personnellement, cela ne me dérangerait pas.

Son cœur fit un bruit que je croyais ne plus jamais entendre. Différent de tous ceux qu'il avait émis jusqu'à maintenant… Un bruit que j'avais appris par cœur.

-Appelle-la, alors… Elle…

-Est déjà là. Dis-je en entendant les pensées de ma sœur.

Elle surgit derrière moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Salut Bella ! Je suis Alice. _Oh Bella !_ Elle se jeta au cou de ma bien-aimée, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Oh ma petite Bella ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis heureuse de t'avoir retrouvé !

-Euh, euh… Enchantée… Contente de vous… De te voir aussi. De te revoir. Cela sonna plus comme une question.

-Bon. Alice mit fin à leur étreinte et lui fit un doux sourire. Je suppose que je vais devoir y aller. Elle me regarda et je lui tendis les clé pour l'insister à partir plus vite, elle voulait rester. _Ne me retiens surtout pas !_ Pensa-t-elle renfrognée, elle se retourna vers Bella. A demain.

Celle-ci hocha la tête, comme si elle avait perdu l'usage de sa voix. Puis nous fûmes seuls.

Bella, refusant de prendre la parole, se contenta de réfléchir en se mordant la lèvre … Elle laissa tomber sa main, se rendant compte qu'elle ne m'avait toujours pas lâché, et me fit signe de la suivre. Lorsque nous nous rassîmes, elle me lançait régulièrement des coups d'œil, et dès qu'elle se rendait compte que je l'observais, se détournait. J'attendis patiemment qu'elle reprenne la parole mais… Elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche, je décidais de rompre le silence qui s'était installé.

-Cela ne te dérange pas ?

-Hum ? Elle se tourna vers moi, ne comprenant pas où je voulais en venir dans ma question.

-Ma présence ne te dérange pas ?

-Non. (Réponse rapide. Automatique.) Je t'apprécie beaucoup. Tu fais parti des rares personnes avec lesquelles je me sente… Bien… Elle se tut. Et retourna à sa contemplation précédente. Les nuages. Cela ne me dérangeait pas. Même si j'aurais préféré être celui qu'elle contemplait. J'appréciais pouvoir la regarder, l'observer, l'examiner. Même le silence prenait l'air d'une mélodie nouvelle… Loin de nous peser. Il prenait vie et nous entourait de sa douce étreinte. Le temps n'avançait plus. Nous étions seuls au monde. Seuls dans l'univers. Elle, la reine de mon cœur mort. Et moi son serviteur. Les nuages défilaient. Lents, au gré du vent. J'aurais tant voulu savoir ce qui mijotait dans son esprit… Etait-elle perdu dans ces nuages ? A quoi pensait-elle ?

-A quoi penses-tu ? Je fus étonné de m'entendre poser la question (c'était sorti tout seul).

-Je me demandais… Pourquoi. Pourquoi serais-je née deux cents ans après ? Ici, à Forks… Pourquoi suis-je revenue ? Elle se tourna vers moi, comme pour capturer les réponses sur une quelconque parcelle de mon visage. Si je n'étais pas là… Si tu ne savais pas que je renaîtrais…

Je fronçais les sourcils. Je me doutais que la suite ne me plairais pas.

-Tu aurais sans doute tourné la page…Et tu aurais refait ta vie. Comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Cela t'aurais évité d'essayer de te rach…

-Bella. Dis-je d'une voix sourde.

Je fis tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour ne pas grogner. Pendant qu'elle déblatérait ses suggestions, je me suis efforcé de ne pas la couper, ni m'énerver. Elle avait le droit de penser tout cela… En fait, elle les croyait (je le voyais dans ses yeux)… Je fis un effort pour parler le plus calmement possible (vu mon état).

-Bella. Peut-être n'as-tu pas compris que ma présence ici n'a rien à voir avec… une question de me racheter. Si c'était réellement ce que je voulais faire, je t'aurais laissé vivre ta vie. Tu ne m'aurais jamais vu. Or j'ai passé mon temps à t'attendre. A t'aimer.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu parti ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de colère dans sa voix. Juste une profonde mélancolie. Comme si c'était _elle_ qui me parlait. La _Bella_ que j'avais lâchement délaissé. Je levais les yeux vers elle. Elle me fixait. Ses yeux me parurent plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumé, peut-être se souvenait-elle de bien plus de choses qu'elle voulait bien me faire croire ? J'aurais voulu savoir quoi lui répondre… Mais, moi-même avait fini par ne plus savoir la réponse. Tant la première paraissait absurde en vu du résultat. Je baissais les yeux, ne pouvant supporter l'intensité des siens… Je me sentais coupable. Et je l'étais.

-Je… ne sais plus. Répondis-je piètrement, la voix brisée.

Elle se leva et vint poser une main sur mon épaule, puis changea de sujet :

-Je vais préparer à manger avant le retour de Charlie… Elle se baissa jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre mon regard. Veux-tu regarder la télé, le temps que je finisse ? Sourit-elle gentiment.

-Puis-je t'aider ?

-Non ! Tu es mon invité ! Ria-t-elle, puis elle chuchota : Regarde plutôt comment, moi, je chasse.

-J'ai déjà entendu quelque chose de similaire. Répondis-je, essayant de sourire.

Je la suivais à la cuisine, elle me désigna une chaise avant d'ouvrir le frigo et sortir tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle lava les légumes puis entreprit de les couper. Tout mon corps se tendit.

-Je préférerai que ce soit moi qui le fasse. L'interrompis-je en attrapant le dangereux matériau dans sa main. Elle me lança un regard surpris et légèrement irrité.

-Ce ne sera pas la première fois que je fais la cuisine. Riposta-t-elle.

Elle finit par me convaincre de la laisser faire. Elle découpa tomates, poivrons, oignons…

-Ouille !

Doigt… Elle dévisagea son doigt blessé… Horrifiée. Son teint fit une série de dégradé de couleur. En passant par le classique rouge, ensuite orange, jaune, vert, bleu et enfin blanc. Elle finit par tomber dans les pommes. Je la rattrapais avant qu'elle ne rencontre le sol. J'aurais bien voulu la voir le jour où on lui a fait sa première prise de sang… Je la posais sur le divan, dans le salon, et cherchais de quoi traiter son membre accidenté.

L'idée de la goutter ne m'effleura même pas. Deux siècles de souffrance avait été d'un bon enseignement.

Finalement, ce fut moi qui fit la cuisine. Elle se réveilla près de trente minutes plus tard mais j'avais déjà fini.

-_-_-

Pov Bella

-Charlie va rentrer… Murmurais-je, sombre, à l'attention de _mon ange sans nom._

Il hocha la tête.

-Je suppose que tu n'aimerais pas que chef Swan me trouve ici… Répondit-il en souriant tendrement, la tête penchée.

J'entendis la voiture de mon père se garer. Edward prit ma main, m'entraîna dans la cuisine :

-Il faudrait qu'on fasse des journées « spéciales classes buissonnières » plus souvent. Pouffa-t-il au moment où, aussi gracieux qu'un félin, il bondit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il se tourna vers moi, les yeux empreint de douceur. Peut-être ai-je apprécié celle-ci parce que j'étais avec toi.

Je me sentis rougir et baissais les yeux. J'avais envie de le croire. Mais une voix au fond de moi me chuchotait qu'il ne pouvait pas être tout à fait franc… Que je ne devais pas croire tout ce qu'il disait… Et surtout pas ce que je voyais dans ces yeux… Ils pouvaient être si trompeurs… J'étais en plein dans un dilemme. Je voulais le croire… Et je ne voulais pas.

ô.ô

_Même si ces mots sont imprégnés de délicatesse et d'amour évidents, ils pourraient bien n'être que mensonges._

_Vous et moi savons qu'ils sont vrais… Mais elle, doute._

******

_Je ne le dirai (écrirai jamais assez de fois). Si je ne poste pas rapidement, allez voir ici (des fois qu'il y ait la suite ^^) :_ /fanfics/Livres-Romans/T/Twilight/Mourir-au-cré

**Thanks ^^ And... Reviews ? :)**

**Asukarah**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour tout le mon...**

**Non! Ne me mitraillez pas! Aaahhh! Voici le new chapter!!! (bon, j'arrête... redevenons sérieux.)**

**Eeeennnjoooooyyyy!  
**

**********

Chapitre 8

_C'est toujours après un danger que l'on se pique de prudence…_

_ Stassart_

*OoOoO*

Pov Charlie

Toute la journée, je me suis inquiété pour Bella… A peine ma petite fille arrivait-elle chez moi qu'elle s'évanouissait… Je regrettais de l'avoir amené à l'école. Cependant, elle m'appela dans la journée pour me dire qu'elle allait bien et que elle aurait seulement besoin de se reposer et qu'elle reprendrait les cours le lendemain. Je lui avais proposé de venir la chercher mais elle m'avait assuré avoir eu un chauffeur et qu'en fait, elle était déjà à la maison… Un élève de sa classe m'avait-elle dit…

Cependant… A mon retour de travail, je la trouvais bien mélancolique.

-Tout va bien, Bella ?

Elle ne me répondit pas se contentant de fixer le contenu de son assiette. Elle ne m'avait pas entendu, je répétais donc.

-Oh, ça va…

Elle même ne semblait pas certaine de ce qu'elle avançait.

-Tu es sûre ?

Elle me regarda sans me voir… Trop plongée dans ses réflexion.

-Je… Je suppose…

Puis avant que je ne réplique quoi que ce soit, elle sembla se réveiller et se leva brusquement :

-J'ai besoin de dormir. Il vaudrait mieux si je ne veux pas vivre la même chose qu'aujourd'hui…

-Finis de manger d'abord. Lui dis-je en regardant l'horloge, il était dix-neuf heure trente.

-Je n'ai plu faim…

Elle n'avait quasiment rien pas utilisé sa fourchette… Je la regardais laver son assiette et lorsqu'elle me fit un bisou, avant qu'elle ne monte dans sa chambre je l'arrêtais et lui disais :

-Si tu as besoin d'en parler…

Elle m'examina un instant… Puis le doute et la tristesse, que j'avais lu en elle, s'évaporèrent. Elle sourit :

-Je sais où te trouver…

Je lui répondis puis elle monta, prudente comme à son habitude, les escaliers pour rejoindre son lieu de repos.

Pov Bella

Je me levais, après une nuit peuplée d'un songe oublié, plutôt que d'habitude. Toute la journée d'hier me revint à l'esprit, tel un rêve se jouant de moi pour tester ma lucidité actuelle…

En réalité, rien de ce que je voyais n'en témoignait, tout ce qui m'entourait me criait que tout n'avait été que le fruit de mon imagination devenue trop fertile… Se pouvait-il qu'il existât, réellement, des vampires ? Se pouvait-il que celui qui m'avait toujours apparu comme un ange fût réellement ?

Charlie, par des tentatives plus ou moins désespérées, tenta, à plusieurs reprises, de m'arracher les vers du nez…

Arrivée au lycée, comme à mon habitude, j'allai directement vers la salle F.3-01 (**ma** salle de dessin). Après avoir fermé à clé, mes yeux portèrent directement sur mon _ange sans nom_… Je souris tendrement devant le fruit de mon art puis ramassai un pinceau qui traînait, je me grondais intérieurement de cette négligence. Il faut savoir que pour tout artiste, quelque qu'il soit, ce genre de chose est précieux.

Je sortis de mon sac mon cahier de dessin, choisis une feuille vierge et commençai à esquisser… Quelque chose. Rien de bien précis n'apparaissait dans mon esprit, je laissai simplement mes doigts, cuirassés de crayon à papier, s'affairer et donner un sens à ce que je faisais… Je faisais totalement confiance à mon cœur de se coté là. D'ailleurs, l'esquisse commença à prendre une forme plus concrète et finalement je décidai d'en faire la cour du lycée. Telle que je la voyais de là où je me trouvais. Puis, sans que rien ne m'avertisse, sans que je m'y attende, dans mon dos, on, c'est-à-dire quelqu'un, chuchota :

-Tu es très douée.

Alors, par la vigueur ultime donnée par la surprise, je m'envolais de la chaise sur laquelle je me trouvais et m'armais d'un bâton en bois, une batte si je ne me trompe pas, afin d'assommer l'importun qui osait me défier. D'ailleurs, je battis l'air avec mon arme redoutable sans même réfléchir aux conséquences.

-Hé, Milady ! Je ne te veux aucun mal ! Je ne fais que te complimenter ! Dit Edward.

Il arrêta la course de mon gourdin avec une facilité extrême… Pourtant j'avais frapper de toutes mes forces… C'en était blessant. Mais la blessure que subit mon amour propre se referma aussitôt pour laisser place à une gêne incomparable… Je baissai la tête et bredouillai un « désolée » presque inaudible avant d'entamer le rangement de mes affaires, Edward voulut m'aider mais je trouvai les bons mots pour lui dire que ce n'était pas nécessaire, que je m'en sortais très bien. Il n'insista pas. Il sembla accepter de la mission que je lui avais octroyer, c'est-à-dire rester assis et me regarder faire, il finit, cependant, par briser le silence qui s'était installé :

-D'où te vient ce réflexe que tu as à assommer tout le monde ?

-Mais, je ne t'ai pas assommer ! M'indignai-je

-Disons que j'ai réussi à l'esquiver… Mais je doute que se soit le cas de tout le monde. Continua-t-il alors qu'une lueur d'amusement excitait son regard.

Il m'encouragea à lui dévoiler ce « secret » car il avait remarqué que j'avais quelques répugnance à le lui révéler…

-S'il te plait…

-Ce ne me plait pas.

-Je t'en pris Bella. Me dit-il de sa voix suave en enchaînant mes prunelles dans l'éclat des siens, renforçant son emprise.

Difficile de résister… Je finis par prendre sur moi et, lui tournant le dos et faisant semblant de m'affairer, je lui contai ce qui fut, un jour, la honte de ma vie…

-Tu ne ris pas, alors.

-Pourquoi rirais-je de quelque chose qui te met dans un tel état ? Me demanda-t-il, candide.

-Ne fais pas ton malin…

J'entamai de lui narrer une partie de ma mémoires.

-Cela s'est produit il y a… Presque deux ans… C'était le jour où Sandra, une amie à maman, arriva à la maison passer la journée avec nous… Ce jour là, je portais une jupe qui m'arrivait jusqu'aux genoux… C'était quelques mois avant le mariage de maman et Phil… J'avais l'habitude de voir Sandra, une dame très sympa. J'étais habituée à elle et du fait de sa ressemblance, je parle de la personnalité, avec ma mère, je la prenais presque pour ma seconde maman… Cependant. Sandra avait un fils. Josh. Je ne le connaissais pas, je ne l'avais jamais rencontré avant ce jour… A moins que ce soit moi qui n'avait jamais fait attention à sa présence… En relatant l'histoire, je jetais des coup d'œil furtif vers mon interlocuteur qui, à mon plus grand désarroi, semblait intéressé et fort concentré sur mes propos, il m'encouragea à chaque fois de continuer… En tout cas, ce jour là, il avait décidé d'attirer mon attention sur lui. Il passa deux bonnes heures à me tourmenter et me poser des questions su genre : tu aimes peindre ? Pourquoi ? Que dessines-tu ? Je peux voir tes œuvres ? Tu veux qu'on aille jouer au foot ? Tu aimes le basket ? C'est quoi ton genre de musique préféré ?

Je soupirais face à tous ces souvenirs désagréables, il m'avait réellement agacé ce jour là, pourtant avec du recul, je me rendais bien compte qu'il voulait juste discuter… Mais mon besoin de solitude et, surtout, l'agacement qui se réveille en moi en présence de l'autre sexe, avaient dû contribuer à ces excès d'irritation… Je repris le fils de mon récit :

-Je tentai désespérément de lui signifier, sans pour autant le blesser, que je voulais être seule… C'était comme si je l'invitai à rester… Finalement, faisant mine de partir me rafraîchir, je suis sortie, en douce, de la maison et me suis dirigée sous les arbres qui environnaient la maison… On était en plein novembre, la couleur des feuilles était magnifique… Je me suis assise sur un banc et j'avais froid aux jambes mais si c'étaient le prix à payer… En tout cas, je suis restée faire quelque esquisse… Je suis restée là, mais mes doigts avaient commencé à me faire mal, tant j'avais froid… J'allais me résoudre à partir quand je sentis un poids sur mon épaule… Je vis du coin de l'œil un truc tout noir à cet endroit… Si tu savais la frayeur qui m'avais pris ! M'exclamai-je plus pour moi qu'à l'attention d'Edward. Je me suis demandée ce que le ciel venait de m'envoyer… Je fins par regarder la chose qui était sur moi… Je frissonnais à ce souvenir. Une a-rai-gnée… Dis-je en gémissant d'horreur… Une a-rai-gnée… Je déteste les araignées…

Je fermais les yeux tentant de faire disparaître les images qui se formaient dans ma tête… J'entendis rire.

-Tu ris. Accusai-je.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Tu appréhendes une araignée alors que tu as bien pire dans ton dos. Répliqua-t-il sarcastique.

-La grosse différence, c'est que ta présence ne m'effraie guère… En fait, je ne déteste pas vraiment les araignées… J'ai juste trop peur d'elle pour avoir le cœur à les aimer…

Il s'assombrit illico. Je commençais à comprendre, du moins me rappeler, sa personnalité… Je devinais qu'il se représentait les autres sens que ma phrase pouvait avoir… Il semblait avoir peur que j'eus peur de lui, à l'instar des araignées et que je m'éloigne de lui… Le pire c'est que j'en étais même pas étonnée… Comme si… Je le connaissais au point de savoir son fonctionnement, ses pensées, le fils de ses raisonnements, ses craintes… Comme si je le connaissais par cœur… Au point d'en avoir mal qu'il conçut ce que je savais qu'il pensait…

Sa beauté me subjuguait toujours autant… Mais, je voyais à travers mes yeux d'humaine une sorte de… d'humanisation en cet entité irréelle qui me faisait face… Tant, à cet instant il semblait si fragile… Si palpable… A seulement deux pas de moi… Et aussi, je sentais la fadaise qu'était mon résonnement… Pourquoi un dieu tel que lui s'encombrerait des sentiments et du bien-être de quelqu'un comme moi ?

Je voulais le réconforter, lui dire que je… Non… Lui dire, simplement, que je… Que je n'avais pas peur qu'il fut près de moi… Ce qui était vrai… Vrai à moitié… N'est-ce pas, justement, en restant près de lui que le voir disparaître du jour au lendemain me serait douloureux ? Insupportable ? J'hésitai… Mais au moment où je voulus parler la sonnerie m'arrêta…

Tant pis…

Il se leva et attendit que je passe devant lui, son expression était indéchiffrable. J'y décryptais toutefois une profonde mélancolie et un semblant de remord… J'en eus un pincement au fond de ma cage thoracique… Lui faisais-je pitié ? Etais-ce à cause de cela qu'il était là ?

-Tu veux bien me raconter la fin en cours ?

-Non, je ne veux pas… Dis-je, lentement avant de reprendre. Mais je te le raconterais… Utilise donc tes dons pour empêcher le prof de m'entendre. Il pouffa.

-Je ne peux pas l'empêcher de t'entendre mais je suis un bon comédien.

Un bon comédien…

Il y eut un tilt dans ma tête… Comme lui, j'avais parfois tendance à faire trop attention à ce qu'il disait… Sauf que lui, il ne s'en rendit pas compte, ou alors, il le cacha.

-Je peux seulement mettre toutes les chances de notre coté.

-Seulement ? Il sourit.

Je sortis mon trousseau de clé et au moment ou j'allais ouvrir la porte je suspendis mon geste. Edward s'en inquiéta, je lui posais alors, 'la' question.

-Comment tu es entré ? Il souleva un sourcils, comme si ma question était idiote. Ma question a tout de légitime. Me défendis-je.

-En passant par là. Il me désigna un trou minuscule, probablement l'œuvre d'une souris, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué.

-Sérieux ? Demandai-je.

J'étais vraiment étonnée, quoique j'avais comme l'impression qu'il se payait ma tête… D'ailleurs, dans un éclat de rire, il me répondit :

-Mais non, bêta ! Par la porte évidemment !

-_Mais j'ai fermé à clé…_Tu es passé de travers ?

Il partit d'un rire tonitruant, m'ébouriffa les cheveux avant de me présenter des clés. Je les examinai. Après un rapide examen je reconnus l'une d'elles.

-J'ai des doubles… Confirma-t-il.

-Oh ! Toi aussi tu…

-Non, pas vraiment… En fait, je voulais passer un maximum de temps avec toi.

Je fus tentée de lui poser des questions… Même si je connaissais déjà les réponses.

-Nous avons tout prévu. Continua-t-il, comme pour répondre à ces questions non formulées.

-Comme la place libre que je découvrais dans chaque cours ? Il sourit, confirmant mes doutes. On est ensemble même en sport ?

Hochement de tête, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire ravie, il fut heureux de lire de la joie sur mon visage à ces informations. Il leva la tête, toutefois et me rappela qu'il était temps qu'on y aille si on ne voulait pas être en retard. J'acquiesçai. Dès qu'on sortit de la salle, Edward attrapa ma main, à l'instar du jour précédent, avec une douceur que je ne pouvais décrire… Et me pressa à me dépêcher afin qu'on arrivasse point en retard…

Ma bonne humeur s'envola lorsqu'il nous dirigea vers le bâtiment E. Le bâtiment du châtiment (quoique je ne le méritais pas, je n'avais rien fait pour mériter telle pénitence !) Damnation ! On commençait par sport ! On était mardi…

Malgré cela, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à cette histoire que j'avais commencé à raconter à _mon ange sans nom_… Après que j'eus découvert l'araignée sur mon épaule…

Début du flash back…

_Je pivotais ma tête… Centimètre par centimètre… Millimètre par millimètre… Craignant ce que je risquais de découvrir… Je ne fus pas déçue… Je me stoppais nette dès que je compris ce qui s'était posé sur moi. Je devins plus vive que je ne l'avais jamais été, m'apprêtant à courir par delà le parc pour fuir un insecte qui resterait malgré tout accroché à mes vêtements, je le savais, cela… Mais la peur bloquait tout ce qui était réflexion…Mon cerveau était comme figé. Je n'allais pas bien loin. Un bras puissant me retint alors que je criais de terreur… Un rire qui était loin d'être ma priorité à ce moment s'éleva dans l'air. Puis on me délivra de l'arachnide. Je me détendis aussitôt. Mais le rire n'en fut que plus intense. Mon visage rencontra celui, halluciné et amusé, de l'enjoué. Josh…Il m'avait suivit… Il parla (éclata) avant que je ne dise mot :_

-Ce n'est pas une vrai ! Nom d'une pipe ! T'aurais dû voir ta tête ! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !

_-… Co… Comment ? Il me présenta l'acarien, je me dérobais. Je te prierais de bien vouloir le tenir à l'écart… Je préférerais l'avoir loin de moi…_

_-Oh, mais j'avais remarqué. Ha ha ha… Je le fusillais du regard, énervée car je comprenais le coup qu'il venait de me faire et surtout en colère de m'y être laissée prendre, il se tut et prit un air sérieux… Hum, hum… Désolé, mais tu étais trop… Je n'ai pas pu résister, tu étais la victime parfaite._

_-Merci du compliment. Dis-je froidement, ne trouvant pas cela « marrant »._

_Je pris mes affaire (que j'avais jeté par accident dans ma prestance) et me dirigeai vers la maison me jurant de ne plus laisser que cela m'arrive une deuxième fois. Ce qui arriva bien évidemment… Etant donné, qu'il passait, depuis lors, régulièrement à la maison me tenir compagnie même si je n'avais jamais été aussi proche avec lui qu'avec papa…C'était à cause de lui que je me méfiais de tout ce qui me venait par derrière… Même s'il avait toujours réussis à esquiver mes coups de poings, il n'en restait pas moins que j'étais capable d'assommer les pauvres malheureux qui les recevaient (par erreurs)._

…_Fin du flash back._

Je souris en me souvenant de son caractère désinvolte et joueur… Un vrai gosse ! Je le voyais presque comme le petit frère que je n'avais jamais eu. Pourtant, j'étais plus jeune que lui ! Cinq ans nous séparaient ! Malgré tout, en sa présence, je préférais garder mes distance…

**********

**Alors, vos impressions? Qu'en pensez-vous?**

**Laissez des coms ^^**

**Allé, kisu**

**Asukarah**


	10. mot d'Asukarah URGENT

Bonjour tout le monde...

Non, désolée, ce n'est pas un chapitre gomen x)

Après de types de plainte (ceux qui trouve étrange que ma fic se passe dans deux cent ans et qu'il n'y a aucun changement en ce qui concenre la technologie et tout; et ceux qui n'aime pas la science fiction), je suppose qu'il est temps de changer de tactique -_-'

A partir de maintenant, Mourir au crépuscule se divise. Vous êtes à la croisée des chemins. Deux chemins. La direction sf et la direction... hum... non sf.

Vous avez le droit de les lire toutes les deux XD

Allé, bonnes vacances.

Je vais essayer de commencer l'histoire non sf durant ce temps ^^

Bisous.

PS: j'ai fait un enorme sacrifice en suppriemant les chapitres... Alors bonbarder moi de comme pour me remonter le moral, snif. lol

Allez, bisous.


End file.
